Meeting you all over again
by fictionlover94
Summary: This goes in no random order. But it will be the 1o0 stories/Drabbles with each themes. Warning involves some future kids and them older and younger and random couples.
1. 1 Introduction

**How Hoagie and Abby meet after the kids next door. Abby was not decommissioned and everybody was. Nigel was NOT the galatic kids next door. **

**So I'm a girl, the guy who owns is a boy. I don't own!**

* * *

Abby could not believe her luck. She was paired with her old team mate Hoagie P. Gilligan the II. She liked him, as a friend. Now they were project partners. She could just imange him going through his old jokes and flirting with her. She was a teen operative due to the supreme leaders right.

"Okay Hoags, you have the poster board right?" Abby said to her project partner, Hoagie P. Gilligan. The project, a poster on any US state. She was planning on doing Massachutes. That had the most historical information in US besides Maryland.

"Yep and you have the statenorthcarolina, and the markers?" he said rushed in the middle.

"Yep the markers and oh. We are not doing north carolina, just so you can add the fact the the first airplane was flown there. Stupid boy!" Her hat collided with his head.

"Oww, what was that for?"

"Did I hear some one in pain? Why isn't it me causing it?" said his grandmother Lydia. Oh crud thought Hoagie. He'd rather have Abby's hat going to his body, instead of her cane.

"Hi grandma," he said bluntly.

"Be more respectful to your elders boy. I don't want to hear any more saracasm from you. Now who is this girl with the skinny ankles. She must have bad hair to have it in a braid and hat."

"Grandma," whined out Hoagie, giving Abby a pained look.

"This is my friend Abby Lincoln, Abby this is my grandma. Don't really mind her, she's usually crabby..."

"Don't whine in front of the girl. She may have bad hair, but is pretty. Now Abby is it, right? Could you be kindly enough to pass me the TV romote? I'm old and lazy." Abby stared and her mouth wide, but pushed it toward her.

"Thank you dearie. Now Tommy," she started to say but Hoagie was quick.

"Its Hoagie," he said saying his name slow.

"What ever. Give me a hand full of that popcorn." Disgusted he handed it to her, still a bit afraid of her.

"Now Abby, you do realize that you are with your future husband here, right?" Betty and Hoagie, worked on the same project. Its the state one. Any way, Betty and Hoagie. Both did the same project on that same floor and look what happened to them."

"You know Abby doesn't like where this is going. I think I'll work on this at home. Hoagie, you well I don't care if you come, but hurry up." Lydia laughed as both of the kids left. She does usually guess right. She also just knew how to get the boy out of the house.


	2. 2 Love

**prompt: ****2. Love**

**Characters: Jimmy and Anna **

**disclaimer: I don't own**

**Note: ****Jimmy and Anna are in operation SNOWING and another that I'm not really sure about but there is more. **

Patton Drilovsky never understood it. How could Anna say that she is in love with Jimmy, he thought as he locked them in the same cell together it probably wasn't such a great idea but now they wouldn't complain. Any way he walked away leaving all the villains looking at him with hatred. Jimmy and Anna didn't notice his absentness, they were staring at each other.

"Jimmy do you know how long I've liked you?" she said in a flirty voice. She was going to love being locked in a cell with him.

"How long Anna my sweet," purred Jimmy, he squinted at her. Where was she going with this?

"Since the day we meet back in the 3rd grade when you helped me in math." She giggled and he smiled. He remembered that day quite well. It was like a memory that never seemed to get lost in a maze that was his memory.

"You were cute and just as smart then as you are know," he chimed in. He tickeled her lightly and she giggled. Gosh both were going to enjoy this perment detention.


	3. 17 blood

**#17 blood a Kuki and Abby friendship drabble. Feel free to leave reviews! **

"Abby, do you have any bandages?" asked the scared Kuki Saban. The Japanese girl saw the blood on her underpants and she couldn't find them anywhere. Abby looked up at the girl from her magazine and quirked an eye brow.

"Yea why do you need them?" asked Abby not really wanting to get up from her comfy spot.

"I saw blood on my underpants-"

"Girl you don't need bandages for that. What you need is a pad here," said Abby and walked to the bathroom. From under the counter in Abby's bathroom she produced a bag of pads.

"Here's how you use them," Abby showed Kuki. Kuki watched and took a couple for herself and walked out. Before Kuki left the bathroom though she stopped and started to laugh. Abby looked at her again like she was crazy.

"What now?"

"At least Wally isn't here, he faints at the site of blood," said Kuki and Abby even smiled at that.


	4. 39 Dreams

**39. Dreams ~ Fanny/Patton strong T rating **

_Patton was lying in a bed in only a muscle top and boxers. The room was dimly lit and smelled like vaniella mixed in with the smell of strawberries. There was a big bed and he really couldn't make out the other details of the bedroom. All he could see was Fanny, lying in front of him in only a night gown. A short one at that._

_"Fanny whats going on?" he asked fully knowing where this was going. The strap of the gown slipped. With out waiting for her answer he leaned in and kissed her fully on the lips, with a passion he didn't know he had... _

Patton Michael Drilovsky, age 17 woke up in a cold sweat. He had to stop drinking orange juice before bed, his dreams of Fanny was getting more. Ugh he didn't want to think of it.


	5. 47 Creation

******47. Creation 13/laura this time. **

Bryson Mallory looked at the flowers sitting at his wife's bed side. Laura Limpin has been his wife for the past 3 years and now she was in the hospital giving birth. To Twins. Twins, which they were going to name Kelsey and Avery. He had been kicked out of the room since she was in a C section.

"Mr. Mallory?" said the voice of the redhead nurse. She sort of remined him of Fanny. In her arms was a baby wrapped in a blue blanket. It was his son and he just took the baby in his hands and smiled.


	6. 19 Gray

******19. Gray, 23/35 an actual drabble this time. **

"Hey Bartie do you like my gray pants?" asked Virginia. This was a random question and he looked bewildered. Infact he thought she looked cute in what ever she put on. But he wasn't going to tell her that not in a long shot.

"Uh why do you ask Vir- Numbuh 23?" he asked hoping she didn't catch his mistake.

"My school is thinking of passing a uniform policy. I wanted to know if anybody likes my gray pants." It was that straightforward.

"Yea I like them." She looked at him and smiled. Nothing more and nothing less, not like gray.


	7. 61 Fairy Tale

**61. Fairy Tale, 202/74.239 **

"So how about you Kim?'' asked her partner Gabe Rodowsky. The assignment was to write and research a fairytale. Gabe didn't believe in them and he decided not to do it at all. He also didn't pick one but that was another story.

"I pick Beauty and the Beast like Fanny. It doesn't matter what outward apperances are, its more then what's skin deep," she said with a positive tone.

"But you don't believe in Fairytales do you Kim," he persisted on. She could see sweat clinging to his brow.

"I do and even though you don't. I think I found my prince," she said and leaned in. She had a secret crush on him for 1 year now and this was the perfect timing. A fairytale ending.


	8. 8 Innocence

**Drabble: ****8. Innocence**

**characters: sonia lee**

**listening to: nothing**

**note: something pointless!**

**Disclaimer: Really you think I own the kids next door? Boy you are crazy if you believe I do, Mr. W can't look at fanfiction you know or write any since that would be canon **

numbuh 83 was standing outside numbuh 84s bedroom she could hear them doing something. Them being numbuh 84 and his sister Kayleigh.

"Its not my kid Lee," protested [really shouting] Kayleigh ignoring what Lee just said. Lee was saying something but couldn't quiet hear what he said. She was starting to think that Kayleigh had a baby but that was wrong she was only 14. Not wanting to over hear something something she can loose her innocence by she thought to leave.


	9. 68 Hero

**68. hero 86/60 first apperance of Son = the delightfulized kid who is in love with Fanny. **

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" screeched out Fanny Fulbright. Hiram Wagner aka Son had started to take a liking to her and he tried to hit on her. It's sicking and she couldn't take it. She just told him a straight flat out no and he took it to seriously.

He kidnapped her and was forcing her to marry him. Like King Sandy did to Kuki that one time. She was forced to wear a wedding dress and then when that ceremony failed he held her in there til she said yes. She bit and screamed and didn't eat what ever they served her. Nothing.

"Fanny!" she could hear the familair voice of Patton Drilovsky. Well his squeaky 8 year old voice. Yes this happened when they were 8 of all ages. All she could hear was sounds of a fight after that nothing. She could hear foot steps coming up the stairs to the tower in about 3 seconds she was going to knock that person out.

"Come on," said Son grabbing her by the arm and taking her higher then the dungeons.

"Let me go!" she screamed again. She kicked him and finally Patton came to her aid. She looked at him for a long moment. He just took out all of those guards and helped her take out son.

"Your my hero," she declared and kissed him.

3 years later she is 11 and hates most boys. But she knew that she didn't really hate Patton, not even a little.


	10. 46 Family

**46. Family, this is one of those I warned you about, with the future kids and such. **

"Hey your mom is numbuh 86?" said Mitch. Gosh nearly everybody in the kids next door was so fed up with him. He would sometimes never shut up. Samantha Drilovsky rolled her eyes at the boy.

"Yes for proof remember what happened last time? She was nearly kissing every boy on moonbase, because she was decommissioned early." Exsasperated she left him to collect his thoughts.

"Hey numbuh 73, is it true that your parents were in sector X together?" he asked the girl in a purple strech top and dark blue jeans.

"Yes, numbuh 34 and 78. Both of them didn't really like numbuh 42 on account of him bringing to the treehouse those nerds," she said wanting him to shut up. She had to finish filling in her mission specs.

"Numbuh 010, can you please be quiet? I have to finish filling this in," she said and gestured toward her paper. Her violet eyes turned back to the paper and smiled as she heard him leave. Lindsey sighed when she realized she was alone and burst out into her song for chorus. _Under the Sea _from the _Little Mermaid_.

Mitch when he was out of ear shot he did a little happy dance. He got the last two people to admit who there family is for his weekly article in the kids next door news for the next month on Operatives with Operatives as parents.


	11. 22 mother nature

**22. Mother Nature 34/78 **

Numbuh 34, aka Josh Amberson had to watch his little sister Tori this afternoon. It was a winters day even though snow never fell in Lousiana. She thought it was going to be a white christmas as always though. On the TV she was watching The Santa Clause 2. She would always watched that around christmas time.

Ding-Dong and since his sister wouldn't budge, he got up from the couch. Put his pizza on the table he walked to the door.

"Hey Ang, your sister and mom fighting again?" She always came over when there was fighting going on. Which happened a majority of the time. Tori likes to call Angelie her big sister, on acount of how many times she comes over.

"Yes, hey is that the Santa Claus 2? I like that one, its pretty awesome if I do say so myself." Tori paused the screen with mother nature on it.

"Ha Angelie you would make a perfert mother nature, and since you like the movie we can get dressed up together and watch it!" screeched out the 5 year old girl and you could see she had 2 teeth missing.

"Well..."

"Josh go get my toy chest stat. We need it to finish the movie. Come on Ang, we can make you a crown while we wait,' Tori dragged her to the kitchen in a hurry. He maybe have looked muscular but that was heredity, he wasn't that strong to begin with so it took him a good five minutes to move her toy chest to the living room.

5 minutes later Angelie came out in her costume.

"You look good Ang. I mean mother nature," teased numbuh 34 and he slapped him on the shoulder.


	12. 87 Food

**OH and I Don't own the kids next door! **

**87. Food, and its really true and not made up numbuh 362 REALLY DOES LIKES SPINICH! If you already knew that then oh well. **

Numbuh 362 is sitting in her office, and she peaked out of her office and into the hall. No kid was in sight for once, probably since they were all at lunch. The only person sitting out in the hall was Fanny they had lunch almost everyday since they were 8. And looking at Fanny Rachel smiled when she figured out she was sleeping. Fanny could sleep through nearly anything.

"Fanny," she said cautiously, and nudged her with her sandel. Sleeping like a baby. Then Rachel raced back to her office and opened her lunch. At the bottom of the box was a box of Spinich. Gosh what a bad example she would be if anybody saw this but she opened it and started to eat it, pure joy.

"Numbuh 362?" said the sleepy voice of Fanny. Rachel who didn't expect this hid the plastic container under her desk in desperation.

"Uh Fanny what are you doing up?" she asked trying to sound cool.

"My stomache it was starting to kill me. Want to get some food, turkey bacon sandwhich for me, meatball sub for you?" Fanny rubbed her stomach and looked over at her.

"Um I'm okay Fanny you can go with-" She searched her mind for somebody to eat with lunch with Fanny. Uh the only other person she got along with was Patton. Who just passed by her office- "Go to lunch with Patton."

"What?" said Patton who heard his name being said. He poked his head into her office and cocked his head. Fanny looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"Patton go to lunch with Fanny," said Rachel wanting them both out before they figured out she had spinich on her.

"Rachel-" protested Fanny. She did not want to walk in that cafeteria with Patton, people will think they were dating. Like it wasn't bad enough back when they were 8.

"He'll buy you your turkey and bacon sandwhich Fanny."

"Numbuh 362," started Patton. They all knew each other since they were in training but it was still kind of awkward since Fanny's hatred started.

"Just go, you'll have fun I swear," she pushed both of them out of her office. Okay she had to finish her spinich before somebody saw her. Leaning back against the wall she slid down taking a bit from the canister again. Savor this she though.

She finished her juice box and PB&J sandwhich with no crust already. What was last was that last little bit of spinich. The last bit went in her mouth and...

A pair of arms went around her mid section and brushed up against the bottom of her bra. Surprised she started to choke on the wonderful tasting vegetable.

"Rachel, don't ingest it!" cried out the voice of Nigel Uno. He pushed up on her stomach and the spinich came out gagging and he kept at it til he thought it all came out. She could feel his arms near her breasts. Well what she had of them, her mom said she was going to have the biggest bust and hips by 7th grade.

"Nigel what were you doing?"

"Saving you from eating that spinich! Now here drink this its cool aid," he said and pressed the drink into her hands.

"Nigel I'm alright. Its just that- you know what never mind. Thanks for the drink," she said and took the juice box from him.

"So uh, Nigel-"

"Numbuh 362 can I go to numbuh 256 for some counseling? I think I'm seeing things," said the voice of numbuh 44 well one of them she thinks that this is Peter. This was odd since he wasn't with his brother, Pete the other 44.

"Sure, but where's your brother?"

"We saw numbuh's 86 and 60 kissing. Peter wanted to break them up but I think I'm seeing things-" Both Rachel and Nigel left to see this.


	13. 75 Mirror

**and I Don't own the kids next door! **

**Currently listening to: 3 Doors Down ~ Here without you **

**75. Mirror a ficlet **

Fanny looked at herself in the mirror, all she saw was herself. Her self that some boys says is a mean face. Her aunts and parents called her cute. Her uncles just grunted and went back to there poker games. Her brothers never really took notice to her apperance.

She had a round face, and a sprinkle of freckles across her nose. Her grandmother said she wanted those freckles and she was jealous. She inheirted her mothers cursed hair. It was thick, wavy, frizzy and RED. She never liked her red hair it made her stand out when she didn't want to be seen.

What the mirror showed never showed what she was like and she was glad. How it didn't show her thick Irish accent with her loud voice. Her rude, ill-tempered and mean personality, her strong distaste in boys.

But she wanted it to show her other side. The side that showed her strong loyality to the Kids Next Door. Her love for rainbow monkey's. That she had a softer side if somebody even tried to figure it out.

"Fanny, are you okay?" she heard somebody saw from behind her. She swallowed back her tears and turned to look at the boy behind her how asked that.

"Go away you stupid boy!" she said and stared hard at him. It's Patton Drilovsky and he turned to leave her. Before he left he hugged her. They haven't done that since training _5 years ago_. Rolling her eyes she watched him leave. Then she looked back in the mirror.

"Really?" she said to nobody in particular.


	14. 14 Smile

**prompt: ****14. Smile**

**Characters: Rachel/Nigel **

**disclaimer: I don't own! **

**Currently listening to: TV**

**Note: none **

Her smiled always lite the room and its a beautiful sight. Sometimes just her smile would make his day much brighter, and he looked forward to seeing it on her face. When he never saw it, it was a personal mission to see her smiled at least once a day. He remembers times when she was about 8 and he was 7 and he first saw her smile.

The year difference didn't really matter to him. His grandma was older then his grandpa by a year and that didn't make a difference. Of course that was on his mothers side. How that got into his conversation about her smile he didn't really know but he just thought of her smile again.


	15. 71 Obsession

**71. Obsession, 83/84 one of those that make no sense nor has a plot **

When ever numbuh 84, Lee Witherspoon hugged Sonia Watson, she had the scent of strawberry or chocolate on her. He loved both of the flavors and the scent, to the point of smelling the scent that lingered on his clothes.

"Hey want one Lee?" asked Sonia one day. She had a box of chocolate covered strawberry's in front of her. He looked down at her. She seemed to always have those with her these days. And discovered one thing about his obsession, it was with the strawberrys and being around her. Maybe it wasn't an obsession after all.


	16. 16 Questioning

**Drabble: ****16. Questioning**

**characters: Paddy Shaunie**

**listening to: TV**

**Disclaimer: Really you think I own the kids next door? Boy you are crazy if you believe I do, Mr. W can't look at fanfiction you know or write any since that would be canon **

"Why would Rick and Patton like Fanny?" questioned Paddy Fulbright.

"Well she's changed since her decommissioning," said Shaunie. What he said was true just earlier today she walked him to school. She gave him her left over blueberry waffles.

"Okay so now she shares and walks you to school. I guess at school she has a totally different personality," said Paddy but he was still going to question these boys.


	17. 90 Triangle

**prompt: 90. Triangle**

**Characters: Lee and Sonia and Tommy **

**disclaimer: I don't own**

**Note: ****Numbuh 71.562, real name in my mind is named Edwin, and on with the story **

Patton likes Fanny but Rick likes Fanny. The kid likes Kuki, but so does Wally. Abby likes Maurice, but Hoagie likes Abby. Lizzie, likes Nigel who Rachel likes as well. Both Ted and Josh like Angelie, who likes Josh. AND Edwin likes Kim who also Gabe likes.

"Wow thats a lot of triangle Sonia," said Lee to her. There are about 6 different triangles that Sonia and Lee just knew about. There could be hundreds more, just at McHentry Middle school alone!

"Sure is Lee, I didn't even think Rick still knew Fanny!" What they didn't know that in the shadows a very jealous Tommy Gilligan is standing


	18. 69 Annoyance

**prompt: ****69. Annoyance**

**Characters: Fanny Patton **

**disclaimer: I don't own**

**Note: ****some of my stories say other wise about Fanny's hatred, so this does not tie into it. ****I believe Patton is polish this line in my website read **It is important to remember that Polish names which end with -ski or –cki. **In my mind he is polish. I really can't image fanny being girly until like her collage years. they are 19 in this story. **

No, no, no she could not have done this to me. I knew I should have picked truth. What was so special about him, sure he's nice looking. Sure he's captain of the basketball team, and sure he's everything a girl wants in a boy. I hate boys, I hate them, I them with passion. We had to play a game of truth or dare and I never turn down a dare, never.

"Come on Fanny lets get this over with," he said but he was smiling. Didn't he know that I didn't like him? I hated boys ever since I could remember because of – Never mind I couldn't stand two hours with him! Geez I bet I had steam coming out of my ears.

"Everybody was watching until Rachael said to leave us alone. Great I had to be left alone with him. This was perfect.

"Listen Fanny I don't want to do this just as much as you do. I'm only doing this because I never refuse a dare. Plus your brothers made up this dare, and I kind of like them."

"What my brother made you do this dare. I'm going to hurt them until—"

"What's your problem Fanny? Why don't you like boys even the nerdy girls like boys. Did you wake up one morning and say okay for the rest of my life I won't like boys, or something." He leaned against the red brick that surrounded the outside of the shop. One foot was hard against it.

"That's none of your business boy. I have nothing to say, much less to you!" She lowered her voice since she was outside.

"Farny dziewczyna eh," he said and Fanny looked confused and got only madder then she already was.

"Its polish for parish girl, since you're not running after some boy and nuns swore of boys. I think that's what I'll call you for now." He smiled teasingly at her. He could usually cheer any body up on a good day. Maybe he could get her out of the bad habit of hating boys…..

Then he could feel her warm hands on his shoulder. She was about to punch him in the face for making fun of her. Maybe this wasn't going to work.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I just thought that I could get you to stop hating us guys alright."

Her hands left his shoulder and he rubbed it. She was rough and kind of, just maybe, pretty. He shook his head trying to get the thought out. Sure every boy in the kids next door hated her, maybe he didn't have too. Maybe she just needed a friend that happened to be a boy. Maybe a boy did something to her. These seemed possible but the last option stuck out the most. She probably hated boys because they did something to her.

Fanny was racking her brain she kept asking herself, what he was thinking.

"Fanny did something happen that made you not like us guys? Did some one hit you?" this caused her to smack him across the face.

"I'm not telling any body about what happened you can forget what my un—"then she turned away looking any where but him. Nobody was around the dark street. Even the other operatives had forgotten about them.

"Fanny did your uncle do something to you? Did he hurt you or what?" He sighed and looked at her. She didn't do anything to stop him from talking and he could see her eyes were getting wet. He was shocked he was seeing a whole new side to her in one night.

"Fanny are you alright," then he rushed to her body that was curled up on the bench.

"My grandma liked me better than my brothers and everybody else. Including my uncle Nick, when she died he blamed me and he hit me." Not knowing what else to do he hugged her.

They did not start dating that night, but she did see Patton in a whole new light. They both saw something in each other that nobody else knew the reason for. And it all started with a game of truth or dare.

"You know you've never been an annoyance," said Fanny to Patton after awhile remembering the past they shared together.


	19. 15 Silence

**prompt: 15. Silance**

**Characters: Patton, Rachel, Fanny**

**disclaimer: I don't own**

**Note: **** Just something small and there. **

Patton looked over at the earth from moonbase. All was quiet nearly everybody was gone. He was alone except for Rachel in her office sorting out more papers. Fanny was napping in her office, and he could hear her snore. Neither of them was going to understand what was going on in the adult world. He then looked down at the note in his hand.

"Dear Mrs Drilovsky and family..." he's no longer around thought Patton. He buried his face in his hands. The word gone was running though his mind.

"Patton are you okay," asked a soft voice from behind him. He saw the familiar blond hair of numbuh 362. He looked at her then at the letter.

"No sir, just thinking through some stuff." His emotions hide by words that he really couldn't tell where they came from. He crumbled the letter and threw in the trashcan. He looked back out at the vastness of space and her hand go on his shoulder.

"Patton I know that I'm the supreme leader in all. But I knew you and Fanny ever since training. If you need to talk, you can say something to me at any time." He then looked at her.

"Thanks Rachel, but I'm fine really," he said to her and gave her a tight smile. She looked at him one last time and walked off before she went home.

**%%%%**

Fanny had to get up she promised her parents she would be home tonight. Even though her brother was going to be gone tonight over his friend Jacobs house. She looked down and saw her clothes all rumpled she should straighten her clothes out. She figured not to she wasn't going to be seen by anybody, they were all gone.

"Numbuh 60 what are you doing here stu-" she stopped her sentence midway. He looked like he was going to cry. Now she knew numbuh 60 her, Rachel and him were all in training together. This was not like him in anyway at all. She looked at him and then at the paper wad in that missed the trash can. Curious she opened it, and looked at Patton.

She then looked at the door to her 2x4 tech ship. She left for her office when he turned around.

"Patton," she said. Oh great Fanny was here, she wasn't all that bad. But that incident back when they were about 8 she started hating them. He turned and looked at her only to see with a mug of hot chocolate.

"Here," she gave it to him. And she joined him just staring out at the stars.


	20. 42 Standing Still

**prompt: 42. Standing Still **

**Characters: ****74.239 = 202**

**disclaimer: I don't own**

**Note: ****Gabe Rodowsky= 74.239, Kim = 202 she's not an Oc check out operation graduates. **

Kim looked over at the boys in the science lab. Some of them were mixing stuff in test tubes, some were filling in questions on the homework. None of them and her never had to bring work home in school ever.

"Hi Kim," said the proud face of Gabe Rodowsky. He looked over at her and smiled smugly. He then turned and stuck out his tong on Hoagie. Hoagie's girlfriend Abby Lincoln.

"Hey me and Hoagie have this bet, but I need your help do you mind?" he asked her, putting his paper on the lab table. She pressed her lips in a line and rolled her eyes. He could really go over bored sometimes with this experiments. One time one went completely bussirk and made everybody in the class evucate and coming back we see the room was a kelly green color.

"This isn't going to turn everybody into a certain color is it?" He looked at her and grimaced. He felt somewhat guilty about the room being kelly green. On the bright side of that incident the room didn't need to be painted anymore. But they all had to pay for there textbooks now and keep them.

"No its not going to do that at all," he said smugly. What ever he does is best must have been his motto.

"Fine what is it?" she asked one day he has to get out of this I'm always right stage.

"Well its an experiment," he said finally.

"Well uh what else would it be? Its not a English class that uses experiments. Besides what kind of bet involves an experiment?" she asked a bit confused. She was never going to understand members of the opposite sex.

"Well Hoagie he um wants me to kiss you. For experimental purposes we needed to obverse something other then our test tubes. Well those were the words Mr. Davidson," he started ranting. She could tell that was a lie Hoagie just betted him that he couldn't kiss a girl. Well two can play at that game.

"So I need a hypothesis-" she leaned in and kissed him right on the lips. Hoagie passed Abby a dollar and grumbled through it. This was a sucessful hypothesis.

**Well hope you enjoyed this! Remember reviews make the world spin!  
Make all of authors on the site have there world spin. It makes us happy! **


	21. 11 Memory

**prompt: ****11. Memory**

**Characters: Patton **

**disclaimer: I don't own**

**Note: there is none yet **

_Patton Drilovsky/Numbuh 60_

_Stationed at: Arctic Base_

_Nationality: Polish_

_Drill Sergeant and Head of Arctic Base. As a drill sergeant, Numbuh 60 is strict, stern, serious harsh, and talks in a loud voice, and he is easily angered and annoyed. Others say he is brave, strong, handsome [to some girls], and loyal. He claims to fear nothing, and he is respectful to his higher commanders. Numbuh 60 is seen to be one of the most loyal operatives in the KND. Despite Numbuh 60's serious personailty, he is shown to have a playful and mischievous side to him._

Patton Drilovsky looked down at the paper in his hands. This is what he found buried under his papers under his bed? This made no sense what so ever! Drill sergeant of an arctic base? He knew he is serious and maybe strict and he wasn't that loud was he?

Looking down at the paper he wondered if this had anything to do with his memory loss when he was 13. He though no and ripped it up.


	22. 92 All That I Have

**prompt: ****92. All That I Have**

**Characters: Patton**

**disclaimer: I don't own**

**Note: none for this**

It was only through discipline and routine that made me, well me. My house was kept together and on track because the love my Mom had for us. Us being me and my cousin Julia. My uncle Morris and aunt Tammy died when dad did. She raised us the right way.

We always had respect for our elders, teachers, and others, and were taught how we were part of a team/family. She expected each of us to pull our weight around the house and to take on responsibility in and out of the house being school or church. My family is catholic my whole family being from Poland.

She showed each of us great love and patience and is one of the most fair people I know. She never missed Julia's violin concert or my basketball games. She's all that I had since dad died and I"m thankful for that.


	23. 25 Trouble Lurking

****

Prompt: **25. Trouble Lurking**

**Characters: Rachel and Nigel **

**

* * *

**

"Nigel we're not going to go to your parents house for thanksgiving. Every time I go over there your mother just keeps feeding me saying I'm to skinny."

"Now Rachel-"

"I'm serious I was grocery shopping one day when I was pregnant with Kenzie, this women came up to me and said congradulations on your twins. I was that big because your mother kept feeding me. I never lost the weight and I've had 2 kids since then."

"Wait this girl," said Chris Uno, he gestured toward his sister, "Was going to be a twin? One is bad enough!" Then the teenage girl just whacked him upside the head. Then Chris stuck his tongue out at his sister.

"Don't start neither of you otherwise you're both going to get a facefull of fire," threatened Nigel. Both kids stop, Kenzie went back to her book and Chris went back to his videogame. This was going to be a long ride to Thanksgiving. Some where anywhere.


	24. 83 Heal

**prompt: ****83. Heal**

**Characters: PattonxFanny **

**disclaimer: I don't own**

**Currently listening to: Settlin by Sugarland **

**Note: I think of horrible basketball team names. **

It was the game of the year. Patton and his team the Polar Bears were against Fanny's team the Irish Leprechans. The game was almost done and then some how both Fanny and Patton were tangled together.

"You pushed me!" accused Fanny growling at him her ankle was swelling.

"I did not push you, you pushed me!" counter acted Patton. His arm was bleeding and that didn't look any better then Fanny did. Coach Jackson looked up at them after waking up after his nap. The school didn't really have a basketball team and he was the only one who really wanted to do it.

"Drilovsky, Fulbright off the court and to the nurse the rest of you keep playing-"

"Coach Jackson the nurse usually leaves after school," spoke up a girl from Fanny's team. He looked at the girl who's name is Irene. Then he turned to look at Fanny.

"Fulbright you have a first aid kit use it until somebody comes to pick you up. The rest of ya get to playing I'm not getting paid here just for you to stand around." The kids from both teams went back to the games and one kid muttered that coach Jackson wasn't getting paid at all. Fanny was already nursing her sprained ankle. She looked at Patton with some concern and pity.

"Here," she said and grabbed a wet one from her first aid kit.

"This might sting," she muttered and pressed the cloth to his wound. It wasn't that bad she saw worse like bloody noses and some other stuff her brothers came home with after fights. Paddy's was simple but Shaunie's was like something she never seen sometimes she had to take him to the hostipal for broken bones.

Patton made no movements since she pressed the cloth to the bleeding part of his arm. She watched him as she pressed on some of the sensitive points. Still nothing boy he was a tough shell to crack. Sighing she wrapped the now none bleeding part of his arm in a bandage.

"Thanks," it was a one worded answer and she really couldn't place how he was feeling.

"Your welcome," she said back and then they turned there attention back to the game.


	25. 27 Foreign

**Drabble: 27. Foreign**

**characters: Wally and Kuki **

**listining to: The TV **

**Disclaimer: Really you think I own the kids next door? Boy you are crazy **

"Class we have a new student today and he is from Australia," clapped together Kuki Sanban's teacher Mrs. Applebaum. To Kuki she did resemble an apple in a way. It wasn't really nice but she kinda did. Kuki zoned out as the teacher kept going on about the new student and she even pointed out Australia on the map, it was even further away from her home country Japan.

Everybody was then quiet and looked at the door, a boy with a bowl cut hair and beautiful green eyes. Foreign or not he was going to be her prince charming.


	26. 80 Words

**Drabble: ****80. Words**

**characters: Fanny Patton**

**listining to: Taylor Swift, Back to December **

**Disclaimer: Really you think I own the kids next door? Boy you are crazy **

"What are you doing up here stupid boy?" asked, no rather demanded Fanny Fulbright. She was fumming he was supposed to be on arctic base training cadets. He was studying her looking her up and down, her cheeks flaming.

"What happened to father? Why aren't you scratched up? Not that I want to see anybody scratched up," said Patton muttering the last sentence.

"What are you talking about boy? We were perfectly fine until you showed up!" Fanny snapped back and Patton lost it.

"You called me and said that father was attacking moonbase," he pointed out angerly. Control his temper sometimes it was as bad as Fanny's, and she had a fiery temper.

"Words that you made up boy. I did no such thing-"

"Fanny shut up," said numbuh 10. She was standing there and rolled her eyes at the two arguing about something that Fanny should be flattered by.

"Numbuh 10-" started Fanny. Patton looked at both the redheads and rolled his eyes. He should really get back Fanny just made a joke of him.

"Patton you stay," ordered numbuh 10. "Now look at this revolution numbuh 86, Patton here thought you were in trouble. He came up here out of his way just to make sure _**you**_ of all people were alright. I bet he didn't stop to think that this might have been some kind of prank. Words cannot break a lovers heart. He likes you," said numbuh 10.

Patton was shocked by what she just said. Sure he didn't think... Sure he thought Fanny was in trouble... Heck the first words out of his mouth was going to be Fanny, but he stopped himself and said Father instead. He didnt want to see her freckled face scratched up with burns and attacks from fights.

"Numbuh 10 be quiet," he said and stalked back to his ship scolding himself from thinking this way. Numbuh 10 rolled her eyes and said to numbuh 86.

"He totally digs you," and then she stalked off. Who knew these words could affect Fanny like this?


	27. 23 Cat

**Drabble: ****23. Cat**

**characters: sonia lee**

**listining to: nothing**

**Disclaimer: Really you think I own the kids next door? Boy you are crazy if you believe I do, Mr. W can't look at fanfiction you know **

"I think the cat is watching us Lee," whispered Sonia to her boyfriend of 2 years. She may not have remember a majority of her childhood but she remembered Lee. He was a perfect boyfriend, always called her. He brought her flowers and understood her. She wanted to get married to him when the time would come.

"Tiger go away!" whispered Lee, who left through the branches parting enough for the cat to climb through. With the cat leaving Lee's sister Marleigh to catch both Sonia and Lee in a compromsing situation.


	28. 64 Multitasking

**Drabble: ****64. Multitasking**

**characters: Fanny Patton**

**listening to: TV**

**Disclaimer: Really you think I own the kids next door? Boy you are crazy if you believe I do, Mr. W can't look at fanfiction you know or write any since that would be canon **

Patton has had wet dreams before but only about 1 or 2. They were normal according to Mrs. Finklefry his health teacher. He wasn't entirely sure about that since he was catholic. But now he found himself in a situation he wasn't sure to be happy about or not. Fanny had her leg twisted around his waist, and was muttering something about history homework for Mr. Renyolds.

"Your multitasking," muttered Patton into her ear after kissing down her neck. Come to think of it he was multitasking inside his mind he was writing his science paper on heredity and how she might fit into it one day.


	29. 30 Under the Rain

**Drabble: ****30. Under the Rain**

**characters: Interesting twin boy/Mushi **

**listening to: nothing**

**note: Crack couple and HAPPY CHRISTMAS!**

**Disclaimer: Really you think I own the kids next door? Boy you are crazy if you believe I do, Mr. W can't look at fanfiction you know or write any since that would be canon **

It was raining, raining very hard. Mushi Sanban was alone and standing in a feild of wildflowers. This would be the place she would be spying on her sister with her boyfriend Wally Beatles. She smiled her sister was getting married to him and she was only 20! Mushi herself was only 15 years old. She noticed a boy come out of a car come to her.

"What are you doing out her standing under the rain?" asked the boy. He was Japanese just like her and had to be about 19 years old.

"Thinking and standing out under the rain with you," Mushi said cheeckily.


	30. 53 Keeping a Secret

**Drabble: ****53. Keeping a Secret**

**characters: rachel/Harvey **

**listening to: nothing**

**note: none *in a french accent***

**Disclaimer: Really you think I own the kids next door? Boy you are crazy if you believe I do, Mr. W can't look at fanfiction you know or write any since that would be canon besides its not allowed I also don't own sonny with a chance. **

"Rachel what are you writing?" asked Harvey McKenzie suspicious she had been spacing out a lot lately.

"Well I uhh," said Rachel stalling for time. A though crossed her mind and maybe it was okay for him to tell her.

"Can you keep a secret Harvey?" she asked. Harvey narrowed his eyes and thought for a moment.

"What kind is it?" he asked he didn't want her to tell him that she was getting herself secretly decommissioned.

"I have a crush on numbuh 1. Don't tell anybody we've known each other since basic training. I know its wrong for an operative and a supreme leader to date or even think of dating so I don't want you to tell anybody got it?" She looked at him pleadingly. Harvey wanted to pull out a doll and ripe the head off of it like Zora did in Sonny with a Chance.

"Yes," he agree grudgingly. He hated keeping this a secret.


	31. 62 Magic

**Drabble: ****62. Magic**

**characters: 23/35**

**listening to: nothing**

**note: I don't own charmed either**

**Disclaimer: Really you think I own the kids next door? Boy you are crazy if you believe I do, Mr. W can't look at fanfiction you know or write any since that would be canon**

"Hey Bartie do you believe in magic?" she asked him one day. Her older brother was watching old episodes of the WB show charmed. His favorite is Phoebe. Virginia would roll her eyes in annoyance that show was hardly any good of a show.

"Yes I do, why do you ask?" he asked.

"It was my random question of the day," she said smiling. She had a feeling it was a completely different kind of magic.


	32. 67 Playing the Melody

**Drabble: ****67. Playing the Melody**

**characters: 34/78 **

**listening to: nothing**

**note: characters minor but still in the show Operation: UNCOOL anybody?**

**Disclaimer: Really you think I own the kids next door? Boy you are crazy if you believe I do, Mr. W can't look at fanfiction you know or write any since that would be canon. I also don't own the high school musical song you are the music in me **

"Okay so sing," encouraged Josh Amberson. He had heard numbuh 78 sing before but never in front of anybody. Mr. Lambardi of the choir department heard numbuh 78 sing in the bathroom. Exactly like Mickey in the Recess episode but instead of a pretty teacher it was Josh.

"Come on Ang I can play the melody," he walked over to the piano. Those piano lessons were going to get paid off.

"No I can't," said Angelie.

"Come on Ang," he edged her on a bit more. "You know the words once upon a time, are you listening?"

"The lyrics go 'make you listen there's a reason'," suddenly she found herself singing the rest of the song while Josh played the piano.

"Ready to play the melody?" asked Josh and Angelie just smiled singing was a beautiful thing...


	33. 66 Traps

**Drabble: ****66. Traps**

**characters: 34/78 **

**listening to: nothing**

**note: characters minor but still in the show Operation: UNCOOL anybody?**

**Disclaimer: Really you think I own the kids next door? Boy you are crazy if you believe I do, Mr. W can't look at fanfiction you know or write any since that would be canon. I also don't own the high school musical song you are the music in me **

"Its a stinking trap! You never take those cards from nerds, how many times do I have to tell you!" cried out 11 year old Angelie. Both her, Ted, and Josh ran farther and farther away from the nerds about training card number 94.

"How was I supposed to know it was a trap?" whined numbuh 42 Ted.

"Just remember not to take cards again," said Josh aka numbuh 34. Ted nodded and made a new year resolution never to fall into any more traps.


	34. 65 Horror

**Drabble: ****65. Horror**

**characters: numbuh 1 and 362 **

**listening to: nothing**

**note: I'm watching charmed!**

**Disclaimer: Really you think I own the kids next door? Boy you are crazy i you believe I do, Mr. W can't look at fanfiction you know or write any since that would be canon. **

Rachel Mckenzie didn't know which was horror filled. Lizzie Nigel's ex-girlfriend coming at her or her brother going on a ramapage through arctic base. Being so stressed of being over worked she decided to take Lizzie as the most horror filled. She looked over at the picture of Nigel on her desk.

She smiled at a thought it must have been horror to be dating Lizzie.

"Hey Rachel," said Nigel coming in with her lunch. He had been helping out a bit since the zero incident. She made a mental note not to mention the horrors of dating lizzie.


	35. 50 Breaking the Rules

**Drabble: ****50. Breaking the Rules**

**characters: **

**listening to: nothing**

**note: connected to keeping a secret **

**Disclaimer: Really you think I own the kids next door? Boy you are crazy if you believe I do, Mr. W can't look at fanfiction you know or write any since that would be canon besides its not allowed **

"Rachel its against the rules!" counteracted Harvey.

"But you said you're going to keep a secret. I know its against the rules Harvey-"

"What if People ask?"

"Please breaking the rules is not me, if you break the rules by telling. You're breaking the rules that I make, thus could be decommissioning."


	36. 88 Pain

**Drabble: ****88. Pain**

**characters: Sonia**

**listening to: nothing**

**note: I seem to have forgotton numbuh 83's last name so I took a wild guess**

**Disclaimer: Really you think I own the kids next door? Boy you are crazy if you believe I do, Mr. W can't look at fanfiction you know or write any since that would be canon besides its not allowed **

"Are you ready for your decommissioning?" asked numbuh 527 the next decommissioner proceeding numbuh 345 who proceeded numbuh 86. It was the decommissioning of numbuh 83, aka Sonia Watson.

"N, n, no," she said stammering. It was painful for her to finally go through this. It was painful to watch Lee and dare she even say it Harvey to get decommissioned. She didn't even know Harvey all that well to feel sympathy for him to get decommissioned early.

"Sonia," said numbuh 527. "Its not painful, not by a long shot." Sonia gulped and nodded her head in understanding. It was not going to be painful she kept telling herself. She found herself in the room and then suddenly her mind went blank. Instead she found herself thinking of candy delilcious milky way bars.


	37. 37 eyes

**prompt: 37. Eyes**

**Disclaimer: Nothing I own **

**Note: Pointless fic that has no purpose **

**Listening to: wrong baby wrong ~ Martinia McBride **

I've always liked brunettes but Rachel Mckenzie was an exception. Her blond hair was beautiful and he learned to like the color yellow. He was never really fond of the color before. I looked down at the baby girl in Rachel's arms. She's beautiful she has my hair before it was gone.

The baby was named after Rachel's maiden name: McKenzie. Rachel was tearing up when I told her the name. The nurse smiled and the only thing I noticed with the baby was that she has my blue eyes. That girl might have vission problems when she gets older.


	38. 84 Out Cold

**Drabble: ****84. Out Cold**

**characters: Numbuh 74.239 Gabe and 202 Kim **

**listening to: nothing**

**note: Maybe I'll get all 100 done early? Set during operation: IT **

**Disclaimer: Really you think I own the kids next door? Boy you are crazy if you believe I do, Mr. W can't look at fanfiction you know or write any since that would be canon besides its not allowed **

"Off all of my years of science," said numbuh 74.349 aka Gabe Rodowsky. Then he fell down flat on his back out cold.

"Gabe wake up!" said numbuh 202 aka Kim shaking him awake. She didn't know what to do, both of them were alone in the moonbase. She couldn't keep in touch with her sector, Sector G.

"The broccli its caving it on me," she said trying to keep herself from going out cold. No after 10 minutes from meeting with numbuh 74.239 she was over come with guilt she actually believed that father was going to do the right thing.

Both of them out cold only to be found by Sector G when they went searching for there missing teammate. Numbuh 420 couldn't help but tease her about both of them liking each other.


	39. 18 Rainbow

**Drabble: ****18. Rainbow**

**characters: Numbuh 74.239 Gabe **

**listening to: nothing**

**note: Maybe I'll get all 100 done early? I'm hoping to get half of my multi chaptered stories done. **

**Disclaimer: Really you think I own the kids next door? Boy you are crazy if you believe I do, Mr. W can't look at fanfiction you know or write any since that would be canon besides its not allowed **

Gabe Rodowsky was in a long winded speech about how a rainbow is formed. The group of 2nd graders he was talking to were falling asleep and even the teacher was.

"Now do you understand?" the whole class jolted awake when he ended the speech.

"Wow look outside!" cried out a second grade girl named Rebecca. Outside the window was a pretty rainbow everybody was making a comment on it and Gabe smiled. It was a marvelous site wasn't it?


	40. 13 Misfortune

**Drabble: ****13. Misfortune**

**characters: Laura and numbuh 13 **

**listening to: nothing**

**note: Maybe I'll get all 100 done early? I'm hoping to get half of my multi chaptered stories done. **

**Disclaimer: Really you think I own the kids next door? Boy you are crazy if you believe I do, Mr. W can't look at fanfiction you know or write any since that would be canon besides its not allowed **

"I'm my own misfortune," muttered Bryson Mallory aka once numbuh 13 of the kids next door.

"Excuse me?" said Laura Limpin the once big bad adolestent. In

"I'm my own misfortune," he said simply and Laura looked confused.

"What does that mean?" asked Laura in her squeaky little girl voice that she was going to grow out of.

"I don't know," he said and smiled at her anyway.


	41. 76 Broken Pieces

**Drabble: ****76. Broken Pieces**

**characters: Fanny Patton **

**listening to: nothing**

**note: Maybe I'll get all 100 done early? I'm hoping to get half of my multi chaptered stories done. **

**Disclaimer: Really you think I own the kids next door? Boy you are crazy if you believe I do, Mr. W can't look at fanfiction you know or write any since that would be canon besides its not allowed **

"He left me," sniffed Fanny. The broken Pieces of her heart were scattered across the floor. She didn't know which was worse, to most people they would get over it.

"Fanny what's wrong?" asked 20 year old Patton Drilovsky.

"Rick after I didn't answer his wedding proposal he just left like he did several times before. But I don't think he'll come back. Not this time," she said. She wasn't going to pick up the broken pieces.

"You need somebody to pick up the broken pieces," asked Patton with her mouth like a straight line.


	42. 100 Relaxation

**drabble: 100. Relaxation**

**Character: Abby**

**Note: Wow this didn't last long did it? I always saw things I don't really mean half the time. Maybe this is because I was very close to the half way mark? the Finish What I start part of my head is nagging me? I don't know but I'm back! After a day and a half **

**This has the summer feel I really want right now**

**

* * *

**"Abby what are you doing?" asked Cree looking at her sister suntanning on the back porch of there house.

"Relaxing you should sometime do it yourself," said Abby taking a sip of her lemonade and a plate of cookies sitting right next to her favorite magazine, espionage for a preteen.

"What about your kids next door buddies?" asked Cree even more confused.

"Its a day off didn't you get one when you were on the same team as Maurice?" Then she waved her hand to a dark skinned figure next to her. Maurice was right there on there back porch in nothing but a bathing suit. Cree's eyes went huge.

"I'll be right back!"


	43. 3 Light

**drabble: ****3. Light**

**Character: Wally**

**Note: slight hint of 3/4****

* * *

**

"Somebody hand me a flash light!" demanded Mr. Beetles he was fixing the pipes under the sink.

"Need a light dad?" asked Wally looking at the giant flash light on the table in front of him.

"Yes please," said Sydney and Wally dropped the flashlight on his fathers stomach by accident. Sydney winced but Wally didn't really notice and he was looking out the window thinking of Kuki.

"I don't think the flash light is very light dad," said Wally smirking a bit.


	44. 9 Drive

**drabble: ****9. Drive**

**Character: older! Wally and Kuki**

**Note: ?****

* * *

**

"Hey kooks are you okay back there?" asked a calm but panicked Wally. He was rushing his wife to the hospital she was giving birth to there 2 baby and the first was crying in the back seat.

"Sally shut the heck up. I'm trying to drive the car to the hospital so your mother could give you a brother," Wally shouted to crying baby. Amazingly the baby stopped crying for five minutes. Then she started crying because she needed a diaper. Wally cringed and forgot about the diaper bag.

"Wally watch out," Kuki cried she winced when another contraction hit and she could feel something between her legs. Then suddenly Wally hit something with the left side of the car. Then Wally nearly skidded off of the road. A deer was bounding off to the other side of the road not stopping anytime soon. Its left leg was limp but working functionally.

"Wally you hit a deer that's animal cruelty!"

"Well I can't help it Kooks it darted out in front of me. I'm rushing you to the hospital to give birth and I wasn't planning on stopping. What going on back there?"

"Well I'm about to give birth in an hour. Sally won't stop crying and I'm in pain. What do think it happening back here? I'm eating a orange and kissing the man who nearly wrecked our wedding?"

"Okay forget I said anything at all I was just checking. Any way I'm getting on the high way and I wanted to know." He pressed onto the gas and soon police sirens filled the air outside the car. Wally looked into the mirror and furrowed his brow surely they weren't coming after him.

"Wally is the police after you!" cried out Kuki in disbelief. She looked at him in confusion sally still crying his head off. He wished this birth was as easy as the first one. Then again Abby was at the first ones and Wally had passed out.

"I don't think so were not going that fast-" he never finished his sentence when the voice made him stop.

"Please stop the car you are over the limit. You are violating the rules of the road. Please pull over," said the rough police mans voice. Kuki shot him a look that could kill. Sheepishly he turned to her and shrugged his shoulder and stopped the car.

"Do you have any idea how much you were over the speed limit sir?" he asked his voice was hard and he looked intimidating.

"I'm sorry mister. But my wife she is giving birth and I have to get her to the hospital." A crazed look was in his eyes he knew and it surprised him. Sally looked at the man from the back seat and whimpered. Kuki looked like she wanted to kill the officer. She had to get to the hospital and this baby had to get out of her.

"Please officer I'm sorry about what my husband did but can he please get me to the hospital. You can punish him there while he changes my daughters diaper." The policed officer looked at her huge stomach and the baby in the car seat. Shocked that the man was telling the truth and not getting out of a ticket.

"I'll be an escort but you will have to pay for the ticket." Then they rushed to the hospital number 3 in a lot of pain and threatening to kill him. Many threats was insured.

"Mr. Beatles I have checked your records and your safe this is a warning." The police officer that was being stared at explained what happened to the nurse. Kuki was signed in and rushed to the maternity ward.

About 4 hours later Sally was changed, Wally got out with a warning, and Conner Beatles was born.


	45. 52 Deep in though

**drabble: ****52. Deep in Thought**

**Character: Fanny**

**Note: ?****

* * *

**

"Fanny, Fanny snap out of it!" said Rachel snapping her fingers in front of her friend. Fanny was deep and thought about what her perfect guy would be. It was that stupid survey we had to take, if you had to pick what would be your ideal personality trait be? She then thought about the guy she would long to have.

"Sanp out of it," said Rachel and she nodded getting out of her trance/


	46. 74 Are You Challenging Me?

**drabble: ****74. Are You Challenging Me?**

**Character: 1 and 19th century **

**Note: for my friend ****

* * *

**

"Are you challenging me?" asked Rick to Numbuh 1.

"I just asked you to back down," said Nigel. Rick was with numbuh 86 and was trying to get her to work on her project. Fanny herself was trying to write a journal entry in english.

"I know you don't like me, but that doesn't mean anything," said Rick. It was true somewhere along the line they started to hate each other. Now they were challenging each other.


	47. 48 Childhood

**prompt: ****48. Childhood**

**Characters: Tommy**

**disclaimer: I don't own**

**Note: none for this**

Tommy Gilligan looked down at the TV, then he looked over at a picture of his wife and son on the coffee table. On the side table he looked at a picture of him and 2 of his friends back when he ws about 9 years old. Him, Lee, Sonia, smiled up at the camera. Sonia looked as sweet as ever, Lee still in his hat, and Tommy with his goggles with the yellow lenses.

He then looked at the crib in his hand, that he had to set up. He hoped his son or daughter had a great childhood just as he had.


	48. 36 Precious Treasure

**drabble: ****36. Precious Treasure**

**Character: 19th century /\ OC **

**Note: for my friend ****

* * *

**

I have a crush I can't help but think she's a bit familiar to me. I don't remember my life all I remember was the year 1830 and the girl looked a bit like a boy.

"Hi," he said to the girl. He was smooth with the ladies. He could tell she was different from that Fanny Fulbright he knows. She hated him in a certain way, and then this girl showed up.

"Hi," said the girl and then she turned to leave. Oh man he couldn't help but think she was really pretty a precious treasure. A beautiful precious treasure that would be a jem in a treasure box.


	49. 7 Heaven

**drabble: ****7. Heaven**

**Character: rachel/nigel **

**Note: taylor swifts song Long Live inspired this I'm thinking this should be a one shot what do you think. Also listen to the song I think it fits Nigel and Rachel Well. ****

* * *

**

Rachel looked down at the earth from moonbase. It was colder then usual and she hugged her tigerstriped sweater to her chest. She could hear Fanny's CD player playing as she worked in her office. Patton had gotten her listening to country music and Fanny loves listening to taylor swift, even if Taylor wrote songs about boys.

_"Long life the walls we crashed though how the kingdom lights shined just for me and you I was screaming, "long live all the magic we made"_  
_And bring on all the pretenders_  
_One day we will be remembered_

_I said remember this feeling_  
_I passed the pictures around_  
_Of all the years that we stood there on the sidelines_  
_Wishing for right now_  
_We are the kings and the queens_  
_You traded your baseball cap for a crown_  
_When they gave us our trophies_  
_And we held them up for our town_  
_And the cynics were outraged_  
_Screaming, "this is absurd"_  
_'Cause for a moment a band of thieves in ripped up jeans got to rule the world..."_ sang out Taylor Swift.

Me and him thought rachel the kids that shined and ruled with an iron fist. She had the brains and he had the courage. A whole bunch of kids against the adults and teens, it was heaven. If only he was there with her. 


	50. 24 No Time

**drabble: ****24. No Time**

**Character: Patton**

**Note: ? oh wait I could have all 100 done by the end of the month if I work on about 3 or 4 a day and i have about 49 left! ****

* * *

**

He had no time left, today was his decommissioning, no time left to spend with Rachel, Wally, or Fanny. Fanny he had a strange feeling about her, she hated him. But he had a strange urge to think of her more then friends. He shook that thought out of his head, he had no time to contemplate his feelings for her. He had a mission. A mission to go from the KND quietly, not run like every decommissioner had to go through.

"Give it up teen," cried out Fanny's sucessor he had no time to even run if he wanted to.


	51. 4 Dark

**drabble: ****4. Dark**

**Character: Uno family**

**Note: Was a one shot until I decided to just put it in here. **

_The day Nigel Uno snapped was a day Mckenzie Uno couldn't quiet remember. She was in the Kids Next Door she was 10 when it happened. Now she was 15 and even though she was decommissioned she still new because of some creepy kids trying to kidnap her. Right now she was doing some math homework, Garrett was sorting through KND mission files, and Chris was running back and forth upstairs and down stairs looking for his shoes._

* * *

Nigel walked out of his house as soon as the mail come on time as usual. His hand was rubbing his bald head as her continued walking it was yet another long day.

"Hi Mr. Uno, hows it going? asked the neighbor kid Brenna Kinders. Her long auburn hair had been recently cut short to a shoulder lengh bob hair cut. Her dog a cute little pug by the name of patches was toddling next to her. She used to hang around his son until he got involved with this 'Kids Next Door' business.

"Hullo Brenna, I'm fine and how about you?" She shrugged her shoulders at him and turned her head back to the dog. Patches was busy getting cozy with the fire hydrant.

"Patches no," she cried out. Then she started to scold the dog like it was actually going to listen. He walked toward the mailbox and stepped in something that he didn't want to step in, dog poop. It was still warm and sticky, getting stuck to the bottom of his right shoe. Oh great first his tie going missing and using his holiday one, then the burnt waffles, now this? He was starting to get mad and his tempature rising up.

"Brenna I think your dog went." He then showed her the bottom of his shoe.

"Oh I'm sorry Mr. Uno. Let me get that." She had a plastic bag and scooped up the poop. He then grabbed the mail before anything else could happen to him. Bill from the phone company, bill from the electric company, the water bill, a rainbow monkey catalog, note from the school, the car bill, the house bill, Kenzie's report card, coupons for free pizza. Wait letter from the school? Report card? Well Kenzie has had trouble in math lately maybe she didn't want to share anything with him.

He opened the report card and saw something he really wasn't expecting. Straight D's all the way through; math, science, english, history, geography, health, even in _**gym**_ she managed to get a D. He ripped open the letter from Garrett's teacher apparently they never saw him save for a couple of days during the year. Mad he marched into that house giving his kids a piece of his mind.

* * *

Kenzie was working on her supreme leader papers. She didn't know which was worse being related to the next person in the 'fatherhood' line. Or being realted to those sickos that was her dad's adopted cousins the delightful children from down the lane. You know they tried to kidnap her but after they got caught by her dad, they never came back. Now they were dealing with there counterparts, the Irritatingly Adorable Kids from Around the Block.

_+++Flashback 1 year ago+++ _

_"We will try to kidnap the supreme leader of the kids next door. We will succed in taking out what father always wanted," said the Delightful Children as they were working through the window of there 'cousin's house. Nigel Uno was not going to get in there way, he was fully decommissioned back when he was 12. One by one; Ashley, Bruce, David, Lenny, and Olivia dropped in the window. _

_The first thing they would have noticed if they payed attention was her rose colored glasses missing off the night stand. About 4 other kids was hiding in various places of her bedroom. One under the bed, one on the ceiling fan, 2 in the closet. Simutanously they all attacked except Kenzie who was locked in the bathroom so they wouldn't suceed in capturing her. She did mange to jiggle the lock. When she got there she saw all of them fighting including Garrett who was in basic training. _

_"What is going ON!" yelled out a Nigel Uno. He was quiet enough not to wake up his wife and sleeping 5 year old son. He was mad being woken up in the middle of the night. It was about midnight, and Garrett and Mckenzie were still awake. He was leaving firey flames pathway to Mckenzie's bedroom. He still wondered why his uncle had to brand him. _

_Everybody froze in the room, even the delightful children. _

_"If it isn't the one person we don't like, Nigel Uno," said the delightful children quickly regaining there speech. Then a fire ball was thrown at there heads. Then before the kids knew it he was slowly roasting them to a crisp. Then Numbuh 362, now Rachel Uno was standing the doorway watching her husband roast 5 people with his fire powers. _

_"Nigel..." she started to say slowly, not knowing what was going to happen next. _

_+++End flash back and cut to present+++ _

Garrett was working out files on what his sector was working on. Something about having less free time to kid around. How his mother was working out the kinks of some school board rules. He was 8 and assistant to the leader who dumped everything on him.

Chris was filling out a picture for his mother, not old enough to be in the kids next door. He was a shoo in once he got to training, but now he was only 6 years old. He wa also watching old videos of his mothers. Since his sister was there, he was watching Tangled with her. Rapunzel was Kenzie's favorite disney princess.

"MCKENZIE UNO and GARRETT MONTGOMERY you too are in trouble. Slacking off in your school work and skipping is not right!" Surrounding his body was a hot ebony silhouette, it radiating pure heat. Flames flickered across his form and smoke tendrils were appearing where he was burning a hole in the hardwood floor. His glasses gleamed with a yellow light. It had been a year and somebody was in trouble and this time it was 2 somebodies.

"Ohh you two are in trouble," cried out Chris and he fell back onto the couch.

"You too young man you think I didn't see the wall?" Chris had taken his colored pencils to the playroom wall a year ago. Nigel had figured out that he did it and had Mckenzie paint over the drawings.

A thud and something collided with his head from behind and Rachel stood there holding the pot that usually made the macaroni. Then Nigel fell to the floor uncousious. Rachel's hand wrung her teal t-shirt on the hem, it felt horrible to do this.

"I'll take care of your dad. Just continue what you were doing." she said and shooed them off to there bedrooms. She looked down at the papers that made him so made.

"MCKENZIE TABITHA UNO and GARRETT MONTGOMERY UNO! Get your butts down here now."


	52. 12 Insanity

**drabble: ****12. Insanity**

**Character: Drilovsky family**

**Note: Was a one shot until I decided to just put it in here. **

"Okay you are Samantha Drilovsky?" asked the tall man with brown hair. Lets focus on him for a moment. His name is David Delightful and he was once involved with a group of kids that would fight with them. He eventually grew out of it as he grew older. He really doesn't remember his childhood. He was a child psychologist and enjoyed this job so far and wasn't too attached so he could go home to his wife Ashley.

"Yes I am," she said and stared right back at him. She really didn't want to be here.

"Well tell me about your self," he said, he enjoyed getting to know the kids.

"I'm 12 years old, but really 3 since I have a leap year birthday. I'm half Polish on my dads side and Irish on my moms. I'm not really into Rainbow Monkey's I stopped liking them when I was 8. I know the american wars in chronological order since my dad was in the army and he teaches history now. I'm catholic and love my family," she said straight forward.

"So tell me about your mother, Fanny Drilovsky. She had the same problem you did trust problems, with boys?"

"Yea but she got over it. She had a head concussion back when she was 13."

"Your mother had a head concussion?" he sometimes had to deal people who lost there memory. He really wasn't sure about the cause of most of the accidents.

"Yes and she stopped hating all those boys, she held a grudge against. She started dating my dad in when she was 14. They had an on and off relationship ever since."

"Tell me about your family on your mothers side," he asked. Maybe Fanny and her daughters trust issues started there.

"Lets see, my uncle Paddy is in prison. Yea prison, and I never actually meet him. My uncle Shaunie has a couple of kids and is a child psychologist too. My grandpa hates my dad with a buring passion. My grandma isn't really fond of my dad either but she loves me and my sisters." Okay this is going no where.

"What about your dad? Lets talk about him for awhile-" he got caught off as she launched into something about her father.

"My dad is from a military family. I never meet my grandfather and neither has my mom. He died in the 9/11 attacks when my dad was about 6. Don't pity me cause if you do I will hurt you. My dad lived with my grandma and his cousin Julia."

"Okay evidence of this problem it didn't start with your immediate family. By the way remind me to talk to your father, and grandparents on your mothers side." The girl just rolled her eyes at the man. Right like she really was going to do that.

"Um tell me about your brother and sister?" He guessed he was getting know where. Maybe the problem was a sibling problem.

"My sister Natalie is 10, she's the only other redhead, besides my mother. She's cool even though she loves rainbow monkey's I thought she would grow out of those when I did. My brothers name is Brenden. He has a job at the sub shop. Why don't we just skip this and go to the family thing. I'm a perfectly normal kid. I just hold grudges against the people I don't like. I'll get over it its not like my whole future is going to be mapped out in this room."

"Listen I'm like my parents in many ways. We are all loud, stubborn, bossy, easily annoyed, detmerined, and strongly loyal. My parents would have comited sucide if they had an unhappy marriage. They signed the contract that said til death do you part."

"That may be true but rules are meant to be broken-"

"A yea right, you want to know something about my parents? They follow everything by the book. My parents follow the rules, they enforce them, and never broke one. One thing though, we're all stubborn so that leads to this."

She then got up and walked toward the door. She yelled into the lobby.

"Grandma I'm done with my therapy session." Then a women with red hair and a red skirt came in the room. She looked at her granddaughter then at David.

"Grandma he figured out that I can hold a grudge and that I should get out of that habit," she said. David could only nod, was she really going to get away with this?

"Fine-"

"Mother did you really just take my daughter to a therapist?" Oh she was just about to get out of this. Her mother was in the door way in her usual outfit, and her blue eyes wide.

"I did something that I should have done with you when you were little. You hated boys and I never got it fixed." Both women agrued and Patton who was a good 6 inches taller came in.

"Fanny..." Instead of saying anything else. Fanny reached up and kissed him. She was not a bad mom and she was going to prove that as they fought all the way back to the car.


	53. 5 Seeking Solace

**drabble: ****5. Seeking Solace**

**Character: 86/60**

**Note: ?**

"I don't want you going with me to the nurse," said Fanny. She had to go to the nurse for period cramps. Her 6th period teacher thought it was an upset stomach and wanted her out when she puked.

"I just want to get you to the nurse-"

"I don't need a boy with me for girl problems," said Fanny her thick Irish accent coming back. She lost it shortly after her decommissioning and only came back when she was scared, mad, or upset.

"I have a little sister you know. I know all about your girl problems, now just go get a pain reliever for those cramps," said Patton snapishly. He was up all night keeping his sister company while she puked.

"You don't have to be so mean?" asked Fanny hugging him. He was her only solace right now.


	54. 58 Kick in the Head

**drabble: ****58. Kick in the Head**

**Character: 86/60**

**Note: ?**

I'm going to kick you in the head for putting me in this situation," screamed Fanny Drilovsky nee Fulbright to her husband. They were going to bring there first child in the work kicking and screaming. She was doing all the work and the only thing he was doing was standing there like some stupid boy.

"Fanny, come on give me your hand," he said and held his own out. Sighing she took it and squeezed it so hard, he thought his hand was going to pop off.

"How many pushes?" she asked letting out a deep breath.

"Oh about 60," then she really did want to kick him in the head.


	55. 43 Dying

**drabble: ****43. Dying**

**Character: 86/60**

**Note: I made Fanny and Patton have four kids previously they only had 3. At the same time I had Sonia and Lee have 4 kids too, like Abby and Hoagie, and Kuki and Wally. **

I never knew that my mom was going to die before my mom thought the fulbright children. Patton hugged Fanny close to him and she cried into his chest. She didn't dare let anybody else know that she was crying. Shaunie held his wife Celeste close to him as well. Celeste is a pretty girl with brown red hair and wide blue eyes.

Brenden looked over at his grandmother and hugged his sisters close. He was only 11, Sam was 8, Natalie was 6, and Bridget was only 2. She had no clue what was going on. Celeste and Shaunie's oldest daughter Nora is the same age as Natalie and there son Keegan and his twins Regan. The only people who wasn't here was Patton's mom Gertruda and his sister Macey.

"Bye bye gama," said Bridget not really understanding what she said.


	56. 55 Waiting

**drabble: ****55. Waiting**

**Character: 86/60**

**Note: I made Fanny and Patton have four kids previously they only had 3. At the same time I had Sonia and Lee have 4 kids too, like Abby and Hoagie, and Kuki and Wally. **

"Daddy when is mom going to have Bridget," asked Natalie said at 4, Sam was 6, and Brenden was 9. They were on the phone with there dad at the hospital. They were at home with there aunt Macey from there fathers's side. Her dad's cousin who is as close as a aunt, Julia was at home waiting for a phone call too.

"Bye daddy," said Sam into the phone.

"How long do we have to wait?" asked Brenden to his aunt.

"A while," said Macey rubbing her own pregnant stomach.


	57. 10 Breathe Again

**drabble: ****10. Breathe Again**

**Character: 86/363**

**Note: was going to be a one shot and i got this instead **

"Hmm you will listen to me and obey every command," whispered Harvey to his sister. He saw this really cool trick on TV showing how to hypnotise somebody. A watch was swinging back in fourth in front of her eyes. What he didn't know was that Fanny was right behind him watching the watch too.

"Harvey this isn't working, I know your trying to hypnotize me. Its not going to work-" both of the turned around and looked at Fanny. Oh no both of them thought at the same time.

"Okay the word to knock her out of it is Harvey rules," and then Fanny was knocked out of the hypnotizem she was under.


	58. 96 In the Storm

**drabble: ****96. In the Storm**

**Character: Paddy (85)**

**Note: was going to be a one shot and i got this instead was moved **

Wow why didn't they decommission my sister earlier? She's so nice at least to me," siad Shaunie after his sisters 13 birthday on October 25.

"Shaunie do you remember how she treated us? Decommissioning or not she'll be mean to me no matter what!" declared Paddy. He didn't like this one bit what was going to happen to him after his decommissioning? Was he going to turn into a crinimal? How many years was he going to spend in prison.

"What did you ever do for you Shaunie," pestered Paddy. He had to know it had been one whole month and he had to know what was up.

"Well yesterday she walked me to the elementary school. Before that she gave me her extra blueberry waffles-"

"No this isn't supposed to happen," said Paddy and then went to find his sister it was not going to be a good day in November.


	59. 97 Safety First

**drabble: ****97. Safety First **

**Character: Joey**

**Note: was going to be a one shot and i got this instead was moved **

"Joey don't forget to put on a helmet, and your knee pads," reminded Carrie Beetles. She constantly had to bandage up Wally and she didn't want to do the same thing with Joey.

"Alright mom," said Joey shoving his green helmet over his head.

"Be back from the skate park by 6. Wally is having his fiance over tonight," she kept talking.

"Alright mom," said Joey setting his alarm to be home by that time.

"And- "

"Safety first!" said Joey getting annoyed and took his skateboard off riding down the street.


	60. 31 Flowers

**drabble: ****31. Flowers **

**Character: Tommy **

**Note: ?**

"Mommy," said a 3 year old Tommy Gilligan to his mother. Betty looked down at her son and smiled at him. She still loves him even though he can be a handful.

"Yes Tommy?" asked Betty as she took out her apple pie from the oven. She hoped Hoagie P Gilligan the senior one was going to home today instead of fixing airplanes.

"I got you some flowers!" Then he showed her some tulips with the roots still attached. Forget about being a handful Tommy was going to be a mini Hoagie. A giant handful


	61. 32 Night

**drabble: ****32. Night **

**Character: 60**

**Note: Younger Cute Patton chapter! **

Mommy just had my sister two months ago. She wasn't cute at all she had a headfull of blond-red hair and giant green eyes. He hated those eyes every single adult gave into those eyes. He had a dull brown which everybody called black eyes. It was nighttime and his father wasn't there to give him a kiss goodnight.

"Mommy?"

"Yes Patton?" asked his mother who was tending the baby.

"Its Nighttime," he said simply. His mother looked up from the now sleeping baby.

"Let me go telll you a nighttime story," said his mother and her eyes shown.


	62. 78 Drink

**drabble: ****78. Drink **

**Character: David and Ashley. **

**Note: ? **

David looked down at his little 'Sister.' Truth be told none of them were related, except for Bruce and Ashley. They were ferternial twins, and darn good at the talking at the same time thing. He was having a stare down with Ashley and she was winning. This was for the last drink of home made lemonade.

"That lemonade will be mine David," she said her eyes narrowing at him.

"Don't be so sure Ash," he said staring at her. Then he made a grab for the drink. Ashley however was faster she took that drink and gulped it down. Just like she was going to go down, later as David was planning his revenge.


	63. 86 Seeing Red

**drabble: ****86. Seeing Red **

**Character: ?**

**Note: Mystery character! It could be anybody since there are plenty of characters in the series **

He looked down at the papers in his hand. There was red tape every where on the paper making the words not readable, which was very difficult. Well at first it was pretty simple now after looking at it for so long.

He had a complex mind, some people never knew what he was thinking half the time. Was he thinking of a girl? Did he think what he was going to have for dinner that night? Some times he had reached his breaking point. It was too much for him, sometimes all it took was a nod.

But half the time he was seeing red all over the place.


	64. 93 Give Up

**drabble: ****93. Give Up **

**Character: 19th century **

**Note: ? **

It was by high time for him to give up, Fanny Fulbright was never going to be his girlfriend. He realized this later in his life She was just firey, stubborn, and to... Oh he didn't know what else.

He tried to keep other boys away from her. He tried to get her to keep coming back to him, but making her feel like dirt. Then senior year happened, he was with a girl. She really liked him, then there was the fight. I went straight back to her. Well until I figured out the horrible truth. Or the ugly truth what ever you wanted to call it.

She was married and she was having a baby she wanted a girl. That was when I gave up, the better man had won. Me? I married her the girl I was with in high school, she knew the other side of me. She had a child but wasn't married we married and now she's having twins. My twins.


	65. 81 Pen and Paper

**drabble: ****81. Pen and Paper **

**Character: Abby and Valerie **

**Note: ? **

It took a pen and paper to get Abby and Valerie at each others necks. In elementary school it was about who was Ms. Thompson's best student. In middle school it was all about being an honor student. In high school it was all about being the valedictorian.

"Its going to be me!" argued Valerie.

"No its going to be Abby," argued Abby back talking in third person again.

"I'm getting that scholarship!" screamed Valerie and a couple of students rolled there eyes. They were at it again, and this time it was because of a pen and paper.


	66. 34 Stars

**drabble: ****34. Stars**

**Character: 1 and 362 **

**Note: ? **

Numbuh 362 learned to like and watch the stars. Nigel Uno never had the time to watch the stars, he dedicated himself to his job. He never stopped to even smell the roses.

"Hi Nigel!" said Rachel smiling at him heading to the moonbase cafeteria. Nigel looked at her and then looked down at his watch.

"Numbuh 362 sir!" he said to her saluting to her.

"No need for the formalties Nigel. Do you want to get a meatball sandwhich? Watch the stars together?" she asked turning pink a little. Nigel looked at her with her offer.

"Well sure," he said agreeing.


	67. 40 Rated

**drabble: ****40. Rated **

**Character:78 **

**Note: ? **

"Numbuh 42 are you sure you want to see this movie?" asked Josh numbuh 34 of the KND, and in sector X. They rarely got the big missions and when they did go on a mission it was between the nerds...

"Yes I do numbuh 34, now where is Angelie. She's providing us the costumes," he said tapping his foot impatiently.

"I don't think the commander is willing to let us sneak into an R rated movie..."

"But its the Star Wars double feature, and the movie its self isn't rated R, its just the bonus credits."

"Alright but don't get huffy with me-" Then Josh's eyes grew wide and Ted turned around. Angelie is in a sleevless white dress and stopped above the knees. She had a white dark purple sash just under her growing bust. Both of them stared at her like he was an alien from another plant.

"Sorry guys I have to go to my cousin's wedding. Uhh good luck sneaking into the R rated movie," she said flustered. She walked away and numbuh 34 was the only one who spoke.

"Now that dress should be rated something."


	68. 38 Abandoned

**drabble: ****38. Abandoned **

**Character: 86 **

**Note: ? **

It was middle school the worst years of your life, and Fanny Fulbright felt abandoned. She went from a school that had kids that hate her to a school with all new kids. She had no friends and this was really hard for her...

"Hi my name is Kuki, do I know you?" asked an asian girl about her age.

"I think we had Mrs. Hunter together back in third grade," she said. Maybe all hope was not abandoned, and Kuki was going to be her first best friend. Maybe she will gain more and have a boyfriend.


	69. 73 I Can't

**drabble: ****73. I Can't **

**Character: 78/34 **

**Note: ? **

"I can't," said Angelie to her teammates. Josh and Ted were surrounding her and talking over her voice. She kept repeating I can't over and over her voice getting higher every time.

"Angelie come on, just switch with numbuh 5 for a night," said Ted. This was a operative exchange program it only lasted one weekend. Numbuh 78 and numbuh 5 were going to switch.

"She's not going," growled numbuh 34 who was getting very annoyed with Ted. Little did she know that he liked her, a lot.

"I can't make my mind up, now both of you shut up!" she said running to her room. She had to think.


	70. 44 Two Roads

**drabble: ****44. Two Roads **

**Character: 86/60 **

**Note: time skip about 8 years**

Her two roads had to become one, not just because she found herself in his position. Not only did she get kicked out as soon as she hit 21, but she was pregnant. She had no clue but they were two different roads for her.

"Paddy tell mom I'm not coming over tonight," she said into her cell phone.

"No I'm not coming home at all this week, I'm 21 I'm buying a place of my of my own." Her two roads were done with, but first she had to find Patton. Hopefully he was back from military school. Hopefully he was going to take the news well.


	71. 98 Puzzle

**drabble: ****98. Puzzle**

**Character: 86**

**Note: time skip about 5 years and Steve from Operation Treaty is mentioned!**

Fanny and her friends had a puzzling childhood, none of them remembered anything before there thirteenth birthday. Patton forgot his sister had her memory erased too. Rachel was thanking god that her brother had forgot more of his childhood even though she forgot hers too.

"You know what's puzzling Fanny?" asked Rachel one day coming home from school.

"What? That Steve that senior at the high school likes me?"

"No, wait Steve Tacotlie likes you? But you're only 5 years younger then him!"

"I know its odd, but I'm dating Patton. I don't want him to get all defensive and fight him over me."

"You know Patton would win right?" said Rachel still pondering what she was really going to ask.

"Yes I know."


	72. 91 Drowning

**drabble: ****91. Drowning **

**Character: future kids **

**Note: ?**

Catherine Stowrd was an idiot at least to the Drilovsky kids and her twin sister Felicity. Now Cath was in a very serious position, she was half way into falling into the grand canyon filled with rainbow munchie cereal.

"Help me I don't know how to swim!" screamed Catherine and Felicity looked at Sam pleadingly to save her sister.

"Under one condition," said Sam to Catherine and Felicity. She was going to drown if she dropped. She was to young to die.

"What?" asked Felicity giving in first.

"You buy dinner," said Bridget smirking and then Sam, Bridget, and Natalie Drilovsky save the poor girl.


	73. 49 Stripes

**drabble: ****49. Stripes**

**Character: 274 and 12 the traitors**

**Note: I made this couple up and I like it!**

"I think stripes are slimming don't you think?" asked numbuh 12 aka Amy said to her fiance Chad Dickson. Yes there were to be married and here they were searching for the ties for the groom and the best man. Amy has her heart set on slimming stripes.

"Its a wedding hon, I don't think stripes is the right for this situation," said Chad chuckling nervously. He just wanted to go back to bed and sleep until noon.

"Now thats just the sleep talking, its 8 in the morning. I know your used to sleeping in," said Amy flirting with him all nicely.

"Yes why don't you just take over?" he asked nodding off a bit. That was the last thing he remembered Amy paying for a stripped tie.


	74. 63 Do Not Disturb

**drabble: ****63. Do Not Disturb **

**Character: 1 and 362**

**Note: ?**

Numbuh 362 sat at her desk just sitting there drawing or rather doodling on her notebook. She had a bad habit to do this late at night when her workload was at its lightest.

She started doodling some of the oddest things on her notebook but recently it was all about Nigel Uno. She started liking him when he never tagged her. He was there when she woke up from the broccoli incident and he brought it upon himself.

"Fanny?" she asked her redheaded friend.

"Yes sir?" asked Fanny and Rachel never looking up from her notebook she was still drawing a picture of Nigel.

"Can you get me a meatball sandwich?" she asked her and Fanny promptly left. She never suspected what Rachel was writing in her notebook before.


	75. 35 Hold My Hand

**drabble: ****35. Hold My Hand **

**Character: 83 and 84**

**Note: can go with my Alyssa Lies story **

It had been about 5 months since Sonia had gotten word about Alyssa and her death. She couldn't believe Alysa's own father had done that to her, just hitting her. Sonia had finally grasped the situation at last of what happened to her first friend ever.

"Lee I don't want what happened to Alyssa happen to you," said Sonia sitting between the tires and the swing. It was the very spot she had first meet Alyssa.

"Don't worry Sonia I'm fine," squeaked the 5 year old voice of Lee Witherspoon to Sonia Watson.

"But I don't want you to die young like Alyssa did," protested Sonia.

"Don't worry if I have to I'll hold your hand all the way through it all," said Lee holding out his hand. Sniffing Sonia took his hand and smiled up at him. Maybe it won't be so bad, maybe they'll grow old together and have kids of there own some day.


	76. 33 Expectations

**drabble: ****33. Expectations **

**Character: 86 and 60**

**Note: ?**

He was expecting a baby that was just healthy, baby that he would love. She was the one who wanted the girls she wanted to name each of them Cassidy, Bridget, and Shannon. Patton just wanted what ever so she would stop going on a horomal phase.

"Fan I'm just saying don't keep buying girl stuff-"

"You think its a boy, you expect that don't you!' accused the 22 year old Fanny Fulbright.

"I'm not expecting anything except that the baby will be healthy," protested Patton. He was really getting annoyed by these horomones of hers and he was feeling sorry for all the men going through the same thing.

"You just want to rip my heart right out of my chest don't you?" said Fanny tears threatning to come out of her eyes.

"Fanny I don't care if its a boy or a girl, I just want it to be healthy," said Patton patiently. Fanny hugged him and he had to guess that the emotions were getting to her.


	77. 28 Sorrow

**drabble: ****28. Sorrow **

**Character: 23 and 35**

**Note: ?**

Bartie looked over at his father's gravesite, his wife Virginia stood next to him.

"I'm sorry Bartie I know you were close to your dad," Virginia said to him. Both of them stood there with the sky turning pink and purple as the sun went down. A dark green jeep was sitting on the road. Virginia looked at the car one last time.

"It's alright Gin, I wish it didn't end like this," said Virginia and looked over at the car again this time two identical girls got out of car and walked to there parents.

"Daddy when is grandpa coming home?" asked the girl on the right. Bartie looked at her sorrow on his face.


	78. 79 Starvation

**drabble: ****79. Starvation **

**Character: 23 and 35**

**Note: ?**

"Your mother is right for once," said Bartie teasing her to there daughter Christie. Virginia looked absolutely livid at this statement for ever.

"For once! Bartie I'm right half the time," protested his wife and she slugged him right in the shoulder. Bartie winced and looked over at his kids, he was determined not to show weakness. Then again he was hanging around Patton to much lately.

"You are right and I'm not going to say anymore since you will starve us if I said anymore," said Bartie. He still had his laid back attitude and he was more teasing then usual.

"You're right about that, I will starve you Bartie. You will touch no more chicken, no more juice and no more food while in my house," said Virginia agreeing with that.


	79. 54 Tower

**drabble: ****54. Tower **

**Character: Nigel and Rachel **

**Note: was a one shot, but deleted and move to here due to lack of reviews **

Nigel, are you okay," I asked even though I knew he was not fine. He looked mad and his tree house was wrecked.

"Lizzie and I just broke up," he said looking as though nothing else mattered. I on the other hand was thrilled. They broke up. They broke up just like Patton and I did. I always did like Nigel. Patton was nothing special and I knew he liked Fanny. They yelled at each other constantly, and even though we broke up he still visits the moon base.

"I'm sorry. You know its still meatball hoagie night. What to go get one and talk?" I was trying to sound casual and cool all at once.

"No thanks I just need to think," was all I got out of him. He really was taking this hard. Not knowing what to do next, I just jumped into my car. Looking back at him a lone tear rolled down his face. Biting my lip I turned back to him.

"Nigel its okay to cry. I cried when Patton broke up with me, and that was a week ago," I blurted out the first thing that was in my mind, and it felt good to get it off my chest. He then looked at me surprised.

"I didn't know you and Patton were together. I'm sorry that you broke up," he looked at me with those sincere brown eyes of his. Those eyes where questioning asking me why.

"We didn't have that much in common. I love my job and he took me away from it, at the most randomness times. It was getting hard for me to keep up. One day I had to miss having dinner with my mom and Harvey," man it was easy to talk to him, and he seemed to be listening to everything I said. But I wasn't going to pour my heart out to him, at least not yet anyway.

"That's the same reason why Lizzie broke up with me, my job," he looked saddened and surprised from his words. Maybe he realized what he had done wrong.

"This is getting depressing talking about boyfriends and girlfriends, and about breaking up. Even though I do sort of miss Patton he is good at his work and really nice to me."

"What should we do now?" He looked at me. My idea from earlier was coming back.

"What to go get a meatball hoagie? My treat."

"OKay, but i pay, got it," he had a grin on his face that made me not want to say no.

"You bet. So its not a date considering what happened to us right?"

"No its a date, I do like you Rachael. Not as much as Lizzie, but maybe just a bit more." My smile brighten my whole face, and I was very happy. If this was a medivel type story he would have just saved me from my tower.


	80. 51 Sport

**drabble: ****51. Sport **

**Character: Abby **

**Note: ?**

Abby has ta admit that she likes sports. I tried to convince Hoagie to go along with me, but he prefered science club to basketball. Now Wally he's a sports magnet. He plays baseball, wrestling, and boxing and even football until he realized how bad it was on the body. Kuki always cheerleading nothing more and nothing less. Patton and Fanny do basketball even Rachel helped coach some kids on the little league soccer team, and she hates sports.

Oh now here comes Hoagie...

"Hey Hoagie, how bout a game of Tennis. Even if love means nothing in the game," I said teasing him. He still flirts with most girls.

"Hey I don't know-"

"You know that new girl, Hannie Whichman. That blond you like to flirt with? She just earned a place on the tennis team." Then Hoagie shot off like a rocket racing toward the tennis feild.


	81. 82 Can You Hear Me

**drabble: ****82. Can You Hear Me **

**Character: Mr. Boss and Patton **

**Note: ?**

"CAN YOU HEAR ME?" screamed Mr. Boss to his children. One person was missing and that was Shaunie Fulbright the youngest in the family. This was the very reason he had called this meeting. Problem was that none of them were listening to them.

"We can hear you dad," said Paddy from his upstairs bedroom.

"Loud and clear dadddy," said his daughter from her rainbow monkey filled room.

"WHERE IS SHAWNIE?" he screamed up to them. He couldn't believe neither of them would leave there room.

"In the arctic," said Paddy playing around with him. Oh was he kidding or being for real? Mr. Boss remembered being locked in that arctic base for trying to cut his sons hair. He didn't any one could hear him.

==== in arctic base ====

"DID YOU HEAR ME BABY?" asked Patton being tough on his cadets. The only person who was not listening to him was Shaunie Fulbright, fully intending to pick the number 82.

"Are you going to talk like that to your kids?" asked Shaunie.

"What's this to you cadet?" asked Patton lowering his voice.

"Because for some reason my sister likes you and she wants to name her first kid Bridget." That left Patton just staring at him blinking once or twice.


	82. 26 Tears

**drabble: ****26. Tears **

**Character: Mr. Boss **

**Note: ?**

Mr. Boss stared at his daughter who refused to wear a lacey frilly veil. She looked beautiful like every daughter should on her wedding day, even if this wasn't a normal wedding ceremony. That outragous job was done by Kuki Beetles, once Sanban.

"Dad don't start crying on me," said Fanny who never even cried herself.

"Don't you go crying," said Mr. Boss and Fanny rolled her eyes at this. She smoothed her white dress that was so simple she could where she could wear it to any formal event. All she had to do was thrown on a shrug or something to cover her bare arms.

"I won't care if you won't," said Fanny who just took her dads and walked down the asile.


	83. 70 67

**drabble: ****67 is the title **

**Character: ?**

**Note: Uhh I forgot the prompt actual number sorry bout that **

67 was the number she really wanted but instead she got something else. She liked her number but wanted number 67 above all numbers. Instead she got the next number 68.

It was a pretty good she guessed. Her mother was numbuh 86 which was the number backward. Her father was numbuh 60 which was the first word in 68...

Yea number 67 was good but thinking about it number 68 was perfect.


	84. 85 Spiral

**drabble: ****85. Spiral**

**Character: ?**

**Note: another future kid **

Anthony Golding looked over at the arguing kids, what was with them all? First there is an article in the kids next door news saying that these kids had parents as operatives. Then there was crushes going on through out the sectors...

"Natalie Claire Drilovsky," screamed her sister numbuh 68 of the arctic base command.

"I didn't want you to hide stuff from me!" screamed Shannon Michael's numbers 58 and 59's daughter.

"You're the one who stole my blackbelt!" argued Sally Beetles with her brother Conner. Which was weird Conner wasn't in the KND he usually had a seat in detention with his name on it. Plus they were on moonbase and not even in school...

Everything was spiraling out of control. And Anthony Golding son of the dectetives 41 and 43 could do nothing about it.


	85. 45 Illusion

**drabble: ****45. Illusion**

**Character: detective! Hoagie **

**Note: I have a challange for you all! Nobody should write a 3/4 fic at all this week, there are way to many of them. Somebody should write a 74.239 fic or something. And if at least 5 people participate in this, I'll write what ever drabble I have left that you pick and make them all 3/4 just for those people. **

**Oh and you can't also have the side couple 3/4 it has to have pure 78/34 or what ever couple goodness neither of them can even be mentioned... On with my drabble! **

It was always an illusion, Fanny Fulbright would never hold a boyfriend that long until today. Today she was caught in a janitors closet with Patton Drilovsky. Some say she came out with her shirt inside out.

That was a lie she never had a shirt on, she wears 2 shirts. One long sleeve white shirt and a green t-shirt over it. I suppose both of them were inside out? Or was it all a lie?

Some say she was beating up Patton but he didn't have a scratch on him. As far as I'm concerned she never took a beating to his head at all. He never came to school scratched up at all.

This is detective Hoagie Gilligan to discover what was going on with the two 17 year olds. Was it love or was it something else?


	86. 89 Through the Fire

**drabble: ****89. Through the Fire**

**Character: Patton and Fanny**

**Note: I have a challange for you all! Nobody should write a 3/4 fic at all this WEEK or next since there is only 2 days left, there are way to many of them. Somebody should write a 74.239 fic or something. And if at least 5 people participate in this, I'll write what ever drabble I have left that you pick and make them all 3/4 just for those people. **

**Oh and you can't also have the side couple 3/4 it has to have pure 78/34 or what ever couple goodness neither of them can even be mentioned... On with my drabble! **

**This note will stay up for awhile just to let you know ;)**

Patton had stepped through the fire, and saw something beautiful. Fanny Fulbright, everybody seemed to see her as a raging ball of fire. He stepped throught that and saw her for her. She wasn't the prettest girl out there, but she wasn't plain either.

"Hey Fanny?" he asked one day just looking up at the night sky. Both of them were just checking out the moon and the city lights, his green jacket around her. She looked like she was being rocked to sleep like a little girl afraid of the dark.

"Yea Patton?" she asked when he noticed her eyes drooping a little bit. He didn't want to talk about love or anything just pure bliss.

"Never mind it wasn't important." Instead he just let her snuggle against he his chest. Then he smelled the scent of strawberry vaniella shampoo. Perfection and all he had to do was step right through the fire.


	87. 57 Sacrifice

**drabble: ****57. Sacrifice**

**Character: Fanny and OC**

**Note: I have a challange for you all! Nobody should write a 3/4 fic at all this WEEK or next since there is only 1 days left, there are way to many of them. Somebody should write a 74.239 fic or something. And if at least 5 people participate in this, I'll write what ever drabble I have left that you pick and make them all 3/4 just for those people. **

**Oh and you can't also have the side couple 3/4 it has to have pure 78/34 or what ever couple goodness neither of them can even be mentioned... On with my drabble! **

**This note will stay up for awhile just to let you know ;)**

Fanny sacrificed her beloved rainbow monkey's for lent. But half way through it was too painful.

"Fanny I thought you gave up those dolls!," said a familiar voice behind her. Oh crud she was caught and by the one person she didn't want to see her this way.

"Oh be quiet, I couldn't handle the sacrifice! Just leave me be!" Then she ran before the other girl could catch up. The girl just smiled and saw the rainbow monkey on floor.


	88. 77 Test

**drabble: 7****7. Test **

**Character: Nigel and Rachel **

**Note: I have a challange for you all! Nobody should write a 3/4 fic at all this WEEK or next since there is only 1 days left, there are way to many of them. Somebody should write a 74.239 fic or something. And if at least 5 people participate in this, I'll write what ever drabble I have left that you pick and make them all 3/4 just for those people. **

**Oh and you can't also have the side couple 3/4 it has to have pure 78/34 or what ever couple goodness neither of them can even be mentioned... On with my drabble! **

**This note will stay up for awhile just to let you know ;)**

**And this one is a former story of mine but since they were both drabbles I'm putting them in my drabble collection **

**Random Kids Next Door Drabbles. I don't own the kids next door and you can't sue me for that can you? Yea I don't think so. Also i don't have a Kuki and wally and Hoagie and Abby is small sorry about that and i hope you enjoy. Reviews would be nice. **

"Rachel is made of Great green globs of greasy, grimy gopher guts

Mutilated monkey feet

Chopped up baby parakeet

Great green globs of greasy, grimy gopher guts" Sang out Logan Heisman. The 1st grades biggest jerk. Rachael McKenzie she girl he was teasing was close to tears. She was never picked on before and it happened today.

Sure her dad left her family. Sure she didn't have the money to get the braces she needed. But did that mean she had to get teased?

"Hey leave her alone," said a boy from behind her. He had brown hair and glasses, and a blue t-shirt on. He looked nice and he was nice for defending her.

"Oh yea make me!" Logan was teasing him. The boy walked up to him and stomped on his foot. Logan let a girly scream of pain and ran off with the other jerks.

"Hey are you okay?" He asked a small smile on his face.

"My names Nigel by the way, Nigel Montgomery Uno, to be more exact." He held out a hand to her and she grabbed it. He pulled her up from the ground and they shook.

"Rachael McKenzie, that's my name. I could have handled him you know!" she said ignited.

"Why didn't you? It looked like you needed help. I don't know what your going through, so I just thought that maybe…." She shot him a wonderful smile and hugged him. He blushed and both made there way to separate classes. Later she didn't recognize him when he was bald and replaced his glasses with sun glasses.


	89. 29 Happiness

**drabble: ****29. Happiness**

**Character: Fanny and Patton **

**And this one is a former story of mine but since they were both drabbles I'm putting them in my drabble collection **

"Fanny wake up, please wake up," pleaded Patton Drilovsky. He shook the unmoving form of Fanny Fulbright age 12. Father's guards threw her body in the ice cream cell. Her rusty red hair was tangled and her beautiful blue eyes closed.

"Wake up!" He kept demanding. He could feel tears prick at his eyes when she didn't respond. His fingers gently made his way to her neck searching for her pulse. He found it, but beating slowly and faintly. First he lost Rachael to decommissioning, now Fanny to father. He grabbed her under her arms attempting to pull her instead her head lolled on to his lap. His face turned a blotchy red color in embarrassment. After a few moments he liked the feeling.

She started to stir and he found her pulse once more, this time beating to a normal speed.

"Fanny say something, anything," he demanded. She moved her head and blinked once, twice.

"Patton?" she muttered barely above a whisper. Grateful to hear her voice he pulled her into his arms. He wanted nothing more than to grab her shoulders and kiss her. Instead he pulled her into a hug her warm body against his cool one. He kissed her hair and stroked it. Realizing what he just did he pulled away clearing his throat.

"Sorry," he said not really meaning it. What he found comforting was that she hugged him back. Later that night, Fanny was getting tired of paperwork, and was sleeping on Patton's shoulder. He chuckled, and took her to the soft couch, and kissed her forehead, and said goodnight. Now this was happiness


	90. 72 Mischief Managed

**drabble: ****72. Mischief Managed**

**Character: Henrietta **

**And this one is a former story of mine but since they were both drabbles I'm putting them in my drabble collection **

It feels weird you know, turning from a girl to a boy and then back to a girl. I went from the girls lavatory to the boys, and now it feels weird going back. Now that I'm back I feel different, I've learned my leason. Its truly a lesson I certainly won't forget.

Relationships are always weird. I used to have a lot of guys like me before the transformation just because I was pretty. My attitude didn't really matter to them. I got no attention for anybody but Abigail she was truly a friend. Since I changed back my father made us move. He started some of his chocolate stores over to the US hoping to make more business. He is doing great and still more boys are taking a liking to me. I never understood boys even if I _was_ one.

"Hey who are you," this boy said to me one day on the playground. My dad had to enroll me in school I've done homeschooling for too long. You need to make friends, encouraged my mother. I had Abby didn't I? That wasn't good enough said my mother.

"Henrietta," I said giving him a short answer not really in the mood for answering him. My eyes glued to the patch of grass in front

"Okay then," he said shortly not giving away his name. He had an accent of some sort and she really couldn't place it. He then started to push and swinging high. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow. Oh great a challange. This I can handle I did some crazy stuff sometimes. Soon we were in a contest and I was winning. The bell rang and he started to slow down. Yea right I though I can do better then that. He came to a complete stop. But I came to a spot where I can jump from.

"Impressive," he said with a noted spanish accent. So he was another forigner at this school. I gave him a hard looked. You know I got the feeling he knew something. Oh great this was not my year.


	91. 94 Last Hope

**drabble: ****94. Last Hope**

**Character: numbuh 34 **

**note: Angelie's date of birth is written the British way! **

He looked down at his team and thought that they just might do better with out Angelie. As of 23-4- 09 Angelie was offically out of the KND. She had been decommissioned awhile ago but this was more permanent neither Ted and Josh could no longer watch what she was doing. Now they had a new team member.

"Jeff," warned Josh to the new member.

"Josh," teased Jeff back to the older boy. Numbuh 42 looked at they argument with an amused look. Josh stormed off to his room and looked at the picture of Angelie, Ted, and him sitting together just talking. This is his last hope of breaking from the KND gracefully.


	92. 92 Vacation

**drabble: ****21. Vacation**

**Character: ****Numbuh 1love and 112 are in Operation: H.O.L.I.D.A.Y**

**Disclaimer:**** And my parents thought I was going to grow out of liking cartoons. HA and look at me now! I don't own the kids next door and you can't stop that! Unless of course they want to hand of the rights to me. **

Tell The Truth And Run was a philosphy by Naomi Paloom. She told numbuh 13 he was unlucky and ran to get some more mango smoothies. She told numbuh 86 a boy on arctic base liked her. But trust me it was right for her to do that. Fanny looked like she was going to erupt like a volanco. But numbuh 1love was an exception.

"Hey numbuh 1love-" she called to him. He was cute with the dreadlocks she thought to herself.

"Naomi there is no leaders here, we can go back to calling each other by our first names," he said. She forgot about that they were a cool sector and didn't even go by numbuh's **half** the time.

"Miles did you see my blender for some mango smoothies?" Those were her treadmark drinks and loved serving them. She always put in her secret ingrediant that made you tell stuff that probably wouldn't come out of your mouth.

"Your not putting that ingrediant in are you Naomi? I got a call from numbuh 86 asking for who was that boy who admitted to liking her." He crossed his arms and glared at her.

"Of course I am man," she said and turned on her flipflops to look in her room. Tell the truth and run. Instead of leaving Miles grabbed her arm.

"Naomi," he said warning her to back off. She could not disobey her leader, it was wrong and she didn't want him to loose trust in her. Instead she smiled at him and straighten her orange and red sunbelt ankle lengh skirt.

"Deal," she said and turned to leave and keep looking.

"Oh and your sister called," he said and she rolled her eyes. She could feel him watching her as she walked away, it wasn't really romantic but oh well.


	93. 59 No Way Out

**drabble: ****59. No Way Out**

**Character: 44s**

**Disclaimer:**** And my parents thought I was going to grow out of liking cartoons. HA and look at me now! I don't own the kids next door and you can't stop that! Unless of course they want to hand of the rights to me. **

There was no way Fanny Fulbright was going to get them. Only one person could save them and that was number 60 of the artic command. He was somewhere and they had no clue where.

"Don't hurt us!" said both of them cowering behind them.

"Oh I will get you both none of you tell about what happened."

"We swear!" both of them agreed. As long as they got out of there.


	94. 60 Rejection

**drabble: ****60. Rejection**

**Character: 2 and 5 **

**Disclaimer:****And my parents thought I was going to grow out of liking cartoons. HA and look at me now! I don't own the kids next door and you can't stop that! **

Hoagie couldn't handle it when the Spanish exchange student Soledad said no to him for geeky Robert. This had been his 86th rejection since the 5th grade.

"My 86TH REJECTION!" whined Hoagie loudly. Pratically everybody in the senior hallway had heared him and Abby had to roll her eyes.

"Hoagie I have a few words for you-" started Abby.

"I don't need to be cussed out Abs I want a girlfriend-"

"You're not going to be rejected again I'll go out with you," said Abby and Hoagie banged against the locker behind him.


	95. 20 Fortitude

**drabble: ****20. Fortitude**

**Character: Patton with an OC **

**Disclaimer:****And my parents thought I was going to grow out of liking cartoons. HA and look at me now! I don't own the kids next door and you can't stop that! This is my permentent disclaimer **

"Now drop and give me 20 you magots!" screamed Patton to his cadets. Shaunie Fulbright has gotten on his nerves for the last time. Him and Fanny were not an item. They were not going to grow up and have a daughter named Bridget.

"Don't you think that you're being a little tough on them?" asked Numbuh 87 from behind him. She was supposed to be on moonbase but Rachel sent her here.

"No, I'm letting them grow with courage or if you will use the word, fortitude."


	96. 99 Solitude

**drabble: ****99. Solitude**

**Character: Kuki**

**Disclaimer:****And my parents thought I was going to grow out of liking cartoons. HA and look at me now! **

Nobody really thought I'd be the loner type. In high school I really want to be the headcheerleader and student council president. I want to be prom queen and have Wally sweep me off of my feet.

"You okay Kuki?" asked Wally a friend of mine. I want to be more then friends but I'm not sure how to get my feelings out there. This is why I want time to spend to myself.

"Yea I'm fine listen I need to go home and get my text book. Wait for me outside the door okay?" I wanted to go alone so I had some solitude. Wally understood and left me okay.


	97. 41 Teamwork

**drabble: ****41. Teamwork**

**Character: nigel and rachel **

**Disclaimer:****And my parents thought I was going to grow out of liking cartoons. HA and look at me now! **

They made a great team Wally and Kuki did. As the head cheerleader and baseball captain. Wally was never the type to go out for football since it was horrible for the body. Everybody expected them to get married. Abby and Hoagie were opposites with a great team background.

"Hey Rachel?" Nigel Uno asked his wife at only 23. He was lying in there bed in an average sized house in the subarbs of London. They had been married there offically and this was there wedding night.

"Yes Nigel?" asked his wife.

"Do you want kids? Because it takes some teamwork to you know..."


	98. 95 Advertisement

**drabble: ****95. Advertisement**

**Character: future kids **

**Note: I actually have a list of future kids if anybody wants to see it PM me or leave a review!**

"But I love you Samantha Ellen Drilovsky!" shouted Nick Mitchell the son of numbuh 20,000. He was willing to advertise this all while there was a wedding going on over the hill.

See the Drilovsky family lived near a large pond that had a party room near it. When there was parties and weddings going on over there they would send there kids to the Drilovsky house. The kids: Samantha, Natalie, and Bridget worked a table that sold cookies for 50 cents and drinks for 1 dollar. For 3 dollars they gave you a mug that somebody would get unlimited refills for. Numbuh 20,000's house was willing to do it. Now he's grape juice and lemonade filled.

"You're not in love with me!" argued Sam advertising that around.

"You're drunk on drinks," agreed Bridget, who is the youngest being only 8 years old.

"Will all three of you stop shouting? I'm trying to read my book if you care to know," said Natalie sitting in the tree. A copy of the Diary of a Young Girl sat in her lap and opened. None of them were going to advertise that there mother Francine Diana Erin Fulbright- Drilovsky liked to read and passed that onto her daughter.


	99. 6 Break Away

**drabble: ****6. Break Away**

**Character: 362 **

**Note: I actually have a list of future kids if anybody wants to see it PM me or leave a review!**

"Breaking away I like to think of the Kelly Clarkson, to leave and start new things," started numbuh 362 to her fellow kids next door operatives. Today is August 10 the day of breaking away from the one thing: The KND... Several kids were weeping and she was sure numbuh 1 was watching from some where out there.

"I feel as if I started yesterday but the day has come for my 13th birthday. I'm joining my fellow comrads in teenagedom and I want to say that... I will never forget you all and... and I will miss you all... and numbuh 5 before I leave I leave you in charge of the kids next door. You're going to do a much better job that I will ever do..." Sobs raked through her body and numbuh 5 started to lead her away.

"Before you go Abby I just want to let you know... sector V... I have a giant crush on Nigel," she said through her tears. Everybody in sector V gasped they never knew that.

"Numbuh 362 why didn't you tell him?" questioned numbuh 3 who seemed to grow up since Nigel's leaving.

"I don't know, I just want to know if you see him again let him know alright," she said as she walked into the chamber. Everybody looked shocked and sadden that the day has finally come of Rachel's breaking away.


	100. 56 Danger Ahead

**drabble: ****56. Danger Ahead**

**Character: 86/60**

**Note: LAST CHAPTER *SOBS* Yea its my last chapter! **

"There's danger ahead numbuh 83," said numbuh 355 in the arctic base. He was around numbuh 60 all day and this was surely something that everybody was afraid of.

"WHERE IS HE? What kind of trouble is he in?" asked numbuh 83. She was looking for numbuh 60 he had been a mentor of her's since the day she started training. As soon as she heard he was in trouble she immediately came looking.

"It's numbuh 86 Sonia," said a friend of her's Tammy who was going through training.

"What happened?" Sonia asked her friend in barely above whisper.

"She just came in and dragged him to his office and they haven't came out since," said Tammy. She was looking forward to becoming numbuh 77 and was eager to please. She was going to be a hard person to keep up with too.

"They locked the door, so we don't know either," said Pete and Peter.

"I think there kissing instead of chewing each other's arms off," said Tammy who was looking for her own romance. Hey she was thinking of setting Sonia up with Lee. Everybody shuttered at this thought and decided to think of something else.


End file.
